Hyung!
by LautanBiru
Summary: The last Chapter is UP! Gomawooo reader :)
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Ki Bum

Lee Donghae

dll

Genre : Brothership/Friendship

Warning : Fict pertama, aneh bin geje. Mianhae, enjoy ya J

Summary : "Hyuuuuung..." / "Hentikan Kyu, kau bukan anak lima tahun lagi" /

"Pergilah Hyung." / "Bisakah eomma lebih peduli pada kami? A.. Ani.. eomma hanya perlu peduli pada Kyu. DIA MEMBUTUHKANMU, EOMMA!" / "Kyu janji, ini terakhir kalinya Kyu menangis. Kka, pergilah Hyung"/

**Hyung!**

Seorang namja tengah menatap buntalan besar di sebuah kamar bernuansa _baby blue_. Surai hitamnya bergerak pelan seiring hembusan angin musim dingin yang menerobos masuk. Namja tersebut bergerak malas menuju satu-satunya jendela yang ada di kamar sang adik lalu menutupnya pelan. Kim Kibum mendesah lelah. Ditorehkan kepalanya pada buntalan besar yang sedari tadi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda gerakan apapun.

"Kyuhyun... Ireona!"

"..."

"Kyuuuuuuu Palliwa Ireona!" teriaknya lebih keras.

Tetap tidak ada sahutan. Namja yang bernama Kim Kyuhyun itu tetap tidak bergerak, apalagi bersuara. Tanda bahwa dia tidak terusik dengan teriakan Hyungnya. Sedang sang hyung masih setia dengan ekspresi datarnya, menatap gumpalan tersebut lalu tersenyum. Tapi sedetik kemudian senyuman tersebut hilang digantikan dengan sebuah seringaian lebar

"Kyuuu bangun atau aku akan menyeretmu ke kamar mandi!"

**SREEET...**

Berhasil. Buntalan itu terbuka. Ki Bum berjalan pelan menuju nakas disamping tempat tidur dongsaengnya lalu mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk putih pipih yang dia yakini sebagai senjata andalannya yang terakhir. Dia tahu, dia sangat tahu bahkan dia sudah hafal bahwa setelah ini...

"KIM KI BUM! BETAPA MENYEBALKANNYA DIRIMU, Akan kuhajar kau!"

**Bingo!**

Benar kan tebakannya. Dihembuskan nafasnya perlahan, Kyuhyun sudah siap menerjang Ki Bum dengan beringas jika dia tidak melihat apa yang ada di tangan Hyungnya.

"Mandi sekarang atau kupatahkan PSPmu"

Dingin. Bulu kuduk Kyuhyun meremang seketika. Ucapan Ki Bum sukses membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tahu hyungnya tidak pernah bermain-main dengan kata-katanya. Dan itu berarti nyawa kekasihnya sedang dalam bahaya. Sedikit merutuk dalam hati, apa hyung-nya itu jelmaan setan ataukah iblis. Jika iya, Kyuhyun bertekad setelah ini dia akan rajin ke geraja. Ah! Atau mungkin setiap hari dia akan meminta anak pamannya -Siwon Hyung- untuk mengajarinya mantra-mantra pengusir setan.

**Cetakk**

"Akkhhhh Appo. Yak! "

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan? Aku bukan setan atau Iblis. Mandi sekarang atau kau mau kekasihmu ini beranak pinak menjadi empat, eoh?"

Jitakan Kibum membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun bangun dari tempat tidur lalu dengan cepat menyambar handuk yang berada di lemari. Tak lupa dibantingnya pintu kamar mandi tanda kekesalannya pada Kibum. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari seringaian di wajah Hyungnya semakin lebar.

**BLAMMM**

"Aishhhh...Manusia es sialan!"

Kyuhyun mendecih pelan. Bagaimana bisa Hyungnya membaca pikirannya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar harus meminta pertolongan Siwon Hyung nya setelah ini.

**********************************************Hyung!**************************************

"Hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun. Tangannya mentoel-toel ujung kemeja Kibum yang berjalan didepannya. Sedang sang hyung tetap berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh. Sore ini Kyuhyun dan Kibum berniat mengunjungi rumah Donghae -sahabat Kibum- yang terletak di depan rumah mereka.

"Hyuuuungieee" teriak Kyuhyun lebih keras. Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. _Dasar patung berjalan!_ Umpatnya.

"Hentikan, Kyu. Kau bukan anak lima tahun lagi." Kibum menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah stoic andalannya. Tidak ada respon dari dongsaeng yang umurnya hanya berjarak satu tahun darinya itu. Kibum menghela nafas pelan.

"Dongsaeng hyung marah, eoh?" goda Kibum.

Kyuhyun semakin memajukan bibirnya. Ingin rasanya Kibum terkekeh melihat dongsaengnya yang sedang merajuk -seperti ikan kembung- batinnya. Kibum berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun, mengacak surai ikalnya pelan. Menarik tangannya lalu menggenggamnya, membuat langkahnya sejajar dengan Kibum. Tak ada percakapan setelahnya, hanya senyum Kyuhyun yang terus mengembang. Hyungnya memang selalu tahu bagaimana meluluhkannya.

"Kyuuniee, Bummmieee"

"Teuki Hyung..." Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya pada Kibum lalu berlari menghambur memeluk seorang namja yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu. Park Jung Soo atau yang selalu dipanggil Leeteuk itu adalah kakak Donghae. Kyuhyun maupun Kibum sudah menganggap Leeteuk dan Donghae saudara mereka. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Teuki hyung, donghae eodiga?" tanya Kibum.

"Hae ada di dalam sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita. Masuklah. Kajja Kyu!" Ucap Leeteuk sembari mempersilahkan dua tamunya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Jeongmal? Teuki hyung dan donghae hyung yang memasak?" tanya Kyuhyun. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk.

"Yesss... Masakan teuki hyung dan donghae hyung selalu enak, tidak seperti masakan bummie Hyung. Kalau tidak terlalu matang ya gosong. Intinya masakan bummie hyung identik dengan warna hitam" Leeteuk tertawa mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun sedangkan Kibum tersenyum masam. Ingin rasanya Kibum menjahit atau bahkan mencincang mulut setan dongsaengnya itu. Aigooo...

"Yak! Kyu! Habiskan sayurmu" celetuk Donghae di tengah makan malam mereka.

"shireo!"

"Ya! Sayuran itu bagus untuk kesehatanmu."

"Teuki hyung, bummie hyung... Lihatlah, Donghae hyung tampak seperti ahjumma yang sedang mengomeli anaknya. Aigoo, ahjumma, berhentilah menyuruhku makan sayuran." Leeteuk dan Kibum terkikik geli dengan ucapan Kyuhyun sedangkan Donghae hanya mempoutkan bibirnya -membuat wajah tampannya terlihat imut

"Aishh, yak ahjumma! Jangan bertampang seperti itu. Kau membuatku mual" timpal Leeteuk disertai kikikan gelinya yang tak kunjung berhenti

"Ya! Teuki hyung! Kenapa hyung ikut-ikutan? Ketularan virus evil bocah itu, eoh?" Dengus Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya meleletkan lidahnya.

"Sudah sudah, lanjutkan makan kalian"

"Bummie, apa kau menerima beasiswa keluar negeri itu?" tanya Donghae yang sukses membuat dua namja bermarga Kim tersedak. Leeteuk menyodorkan air putih pada Kyuhyun sedangkan Kibum menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan. Alis Donghae berpaut, _wow_ _awesome! hyung dan dongsaeng yang kompak, tersedak saja barengan_. batinnya!

"Ya.. ya.. Donghae-ah, beasiswa apa yang kau maksud? Aku tidak pernah mendaftar beasiswa apapun"

Donghae mengernyit bingung. Tak paham dengan maksud ucapan Kibum. Tapi tatapan tajam Kibum menyurutkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Donghae menghela nafas pelan, otaknya terlalu lamban memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dialihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping Leeteuk. Namja itu tengah menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya saling meremat –kebiasaannya jika sedang resah. Mereka semua tahu itu. Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar, ingin rasanya dia menyumpal mulutnya dengan kaus kaki atau apalah agar tidak kelepasan berbicara seperti tadi. Sekarang dia mengerti, si bungsu Kim tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kyu, waeyo?" tanya Leeteuk memecah keheningan. Diusapnya punngung tangan Kyuhyun. Berharap bisa menenangkan perasaan dongsaengnya itu.

"A.. aniyo hyung" jawab Kyuhyun pelan tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. Leeteuk tersenyum lalu mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun perlahan, membawa manik hitamnya berhadapan dengan onyx berwarna coklat gelap.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, kyu. Bukankah tadi bummie sudah menjelaskannya? Apa kau tidak percaya pada hyungmu, eoh?" Leeteuk tersenyum lembut seakan mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun. Donghae mengiyakan sedangkan Kibum hanya menatap dongsaengnya -Kosong-

"Ani hyung, aku selalu percaya pada bummie hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kibum. Raut muka Kibum datar, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Hyungnya. Namun tak ayal, sebuah perasaan sesak memenuhi dadanya. _Hyung!_ _Gwenchana?_

**********************************************Hyung!**************************************

Rintik – rintik salju mulai turun memenuhi ruas jalan. Terkadang serbuk putihnya melayang bersamaan dengan semilir angin musim dingin. Suara desauan angin mengalun bak simponi merdu, menggelitik setiap gendang telinga pendengarnya. Kibum merapatkan selimutnya, lensa matanya terfokus pada langit-langit kamar. Sesekali uap dingin keluar seiring dengan helaan nafasnya. Pikirannya terpaku pada kejadiaan saat makan malam tadi. Ekspresi dongsaengnya masih melekat jelas di ingatannya. Dipejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidur namun dirinya tak kunjung terlelap.

"Hyung, waeyo?" Sebuah suara mengagetkannya hingga membuat Kibum terlonjak.

"Yak! Kyu! Kau membuatku kaget. Sedang apa kau disini?" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri dengan selimut baby bluenya. Diliriknya pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Sejak kapan dongsaengnya itu masuk ke kamar. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, Kyuhyun mulai naik ke tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping sang hyung.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidur disini. Tidurlah dikamarmu sendiri" Kibum menyingkap selimutnya dan menggoncang-goncang bahu Kyuhyun kencang. Tak ada respon. Kibum mendecih pelan, heran dengan sikap dongsaengnya. Diliriknya sekilas dongsaengnya, lalu tangannya mulai membenahi selimutnya sendiri hingga menutupi leher.

**Hening.**

Hanya helaan nafas teratur dua namja bermarga Kim yang terdengar.

"Hyung, kau tak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

Kibum membulatkan matanya. Kalimat lirih yang diucapkan dongsaengnya itu masih bisa ia dengar. Kibum tidak tuli, ia mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dieratkannya cengkeraman pada ujung selimutnya. Entah kenapa suhu kamarnya terasa lebih dingin padahal penghangat ruangan telah menyala. Pikirannya sibuk mencari kata-kata balasan untuk sang dongsaeng. Kibum merutuk dalam hati, kenapa otaknya yang mempunyai IQ diatas rata-rata itu tidak bisa mencari jawaban yang tepat, bahkan untuk sekedar mengatakan iya atau tidak saja ia tak mampu.

**DEG**

Nafas Kibum tercekat saat isakan lirih itu terdengar. Ditolehkan kepalanya berhadapan dengan sang adik. Onyx coklat gelap itu tampak berair. Sebagian telah membentuk jalur lurus di pipi putih Kyuhyun.

"Kau.. kau.. sudah berjanji kan hyung. Hiks. kau pernah janji untuk selalu. Hiks bersamaku."

Kibum menghela nafasnya. Dialihkan tatapannya pada langit-langit kamar. Isakan dongsaengnya mengalun memenuhi kamar bernuansa putih itu.

"Ck, Kau yakin umurmu 16 tahun, Kyu?" ucap Kibum setelah berhasil menguasai kendali otaknya.

"huh?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Tak paham dengan maksud Kibum. Namun sedetik kemudian isakannya berhenti. Ditatapnya sebal sang hyung yang kini tengah mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Yak! Kau Patung es! Aku sedang serius dan kau menganganggapnya candaan, eoh?" sungut Kyuhyun sebal. Sedang Kibum tak bisa menahan kekehannya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu, memangnya aku kemana? Aku disini bodoh." Ucap Kibum. Jarinya menyentil hidung dongsaengnya yang berair.

"Iuhh!" ucap Kibum melihat jarinya terkena lelehan lahar cair yang berasal dari hidung Kyuhyun. Diusapkannya jarinya tadi ke sekitar bibir Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat dongsaengnya berteriak-teriak berontak.

"Aishhhh, Sialan kau Hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengusap-usap bibirnya kasar. Tak lupa umpatan-umpatan kecilnya ketika lidahnya tak sengaja menjilat lelehan lahar hidungnya yang terasa asin itu. Kibum semakin geli melihat tingkah dongsaengnya itu. Dongsaengnya ini memang gampang sekali berubah mood.

"Jjaaa... Tidurlah, sudah malam besok kita masih sekolah. Jaljayo, Kyu." Ucap Kibum dan mulai menutup matanya. Kyuhyun terdiam. Pandangannya terpaku pada sosok Kibum yang berada disampingnya. Diubahnya posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping. Kini dirinya bisa leluasa menatap wajah Kibum. Diamatinya setiap lekuk wajah hyungnya. Sempurna. Hanya itu yang dapat mendefinisikan bagaimana rupa sang hyung. Mata Kyuhyun memanas, ingatannya kembali pada kalimat yang diucapkan Donghae hyung. Beasiswa apa yang dimaksud? Apa yang Kibum sembunyikan darinya? Digelengkan kepalanya, menepis semua pikiran-pikiran buruknya. Dia percaya pada Kibum. Bukankah dia sudah mengatakannya tadi. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya, namun sedetik kemudian sebuah smirk ala iblis andalannya muncul.

"Bummieee hyung" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hyuuuunnnggg..." ulang Kyuhyun lagi. Kini disertai dengan cubitan-cubitan kecil di pipi Kibum.

"Hmmm... apa lagi?" jawab Kibum malas. Dirinya memang belum tidur. Tapi lebih baik berpura-pura tidur daripada dongsaengnya bertanya hal-hal yang saat ini tidak bisa dijawabnya. Diubahnya posisinya menyamping sehingga kini dirinya berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung"

"Apa?"

"Ani... aku cuma mau bilang. Ternyata... wajah hyung seperti monyet jika diperhatikan lebih dekat."

**Toeng...**

Kibum menggeram. Ingin rasanya dia menjedotkan kepala dongsaengnya yang sedang terkikik geli dibalik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya itu ke nakas yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya. Dipejamkan kembali matanya, berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya. Beruntung Kyuhyun adalah dongsaengnya, jika bukan, entahlah apa yang akan Kibum lakukan padanya. Ya Kim Kibum, beruntungnya dirimu mempunyai dongsaeng jelmaan setan seperti Kyuhyun.

**********************************************Hyung!**************************************

Kibum menghela nafasnya pelan. Namja itu tengah menunggu Donghae di depan pagar Blue High School. Sekolahnya dan Donghae, juga sekolah Kyuhyun. Sesekali diarahkan matanya pada kiri kanan jalan sembari menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya yang kedinginan. Sampai akhirnya dirasakan tepukan pada bahu kirinya.

"Hoshh.. hosh.. ya kau! Hosh... kenapa kau tidak menungguku, eoh?.. hosh" Kibum menatap Donghae. Sahabatnya itu tampak tersengal-sengal dengan keringat bercucuran. Wajahnya memerah, sangat kontras dengan cuaca yang dingin ini.

"Kau berlari?" tanya Kibum datar.

"Pabbo ya. Tentu saja. Kau tak tahu jam berapa sekarang? Lima menit lagi gerbang ini ditutup. Ini semua salahmu, kenapa kau meninggalkanku." Sungut Donghae. Tangannya terulur menyentuh lututnya, distabilkan nafasnya yang masih terlihat ngos-ngosan itu.

"Aishh aku tak bawa parfum pula, ohh.. Bauku. Kka kita masuk, bummie." Ajak Donghae setalah berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

"Wae?" tanya Donghae melihat Kibum yang tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kyuhyun belum datang." Jawab Kibum pelan. Ditatapnya kiri kanan jalan namun dongsaengnya tak terlihat. Kibum menyesal, kenapa tadi dia bangun kesiangan. Dongsaengnya sudah tidak ada disampingnya ketika dia membuka mata. Kibum mengira Kyuhyun telah berangkat dengan Changmin -sahabat dongsaengnya-. Tapi Kibum sudah mendatangi kelas Kyuhyun dan mendapati dongsaengnya tidak ada di kelasnya. Bahkan tas sekolahnya pun tak ada.

"Kalian tidak berangkat bersama?" Kibum menggeleng. Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya, heran. Tidak biasanya kakak-beradik itu berangkat sendiri-sendiri. Ya. Selama ini Kibum selalu berangkat bersama-sama dengan sang dongsaeng menggunakan mobil. Kyuhyun payah dalam hal menyetir dan Kibum tidak mau mengambil resiko terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada dongsaeng satu-satunya itu.

"Sudahlah Bummie, mungkin Kyuhyun tadi mampir dulu ke suatu tempat. Mungkin saja sekarang dia telah berada di kelasnya." Jelas Donghae. Telapak tangannya mulai bergerak berlawanan arah, berusaha menghalau hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang.

"Dia tidak ada dikelasnya, Hae."

"Sudah kau tanyakan pada temannya?" Kibum mengangguk.

"Mungkin Kyuhyun naik bus dan sekarang jalanan sedang macet karna salju, makanya dia terlambat." Ucap Donghae asal.

"Kyuhyun tidak terbiasa naik bus dan aku tidak tahu apa dia membawa jaketnya atau tidak." Ucap Kibum pelan sembari menatap Donghae. Donghae merutuki mulutnya yang mengeluarkan jawaban seperti itu, dilihatnya gurat kekhawatiran semakin bertambah dibalik wajah stoic sahabatnya itu.

"Dia bisa menggunakan taksi kesini"

"Dia belum sarapan, Hae."

"Dia sudah dewasa Bummie" Donghae berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya.

"Umurnya bahkan belum sampai 17, Hae"

Donghae mengacak rambutnya kasar. Percuma saja! Kibum tak akan mendengarkan apa yang dia ucapkan. Donghae cukup tahu sifat sahabatnya yang terbilang "berlebihan" jika sudah menyangkut dongsaengnya itu.

"Sudah kau hubungi ponselnya?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi. Kibum menggeleng pelan.

"Sudahlah, hubungi Kyuhyun nanti. Bel sudah berbunyi. Kajja kita masuk." Kibum hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah ketika lengannya diseret oleh Donghae menuju kelas mereka.

**********************************************Hyung!**************************************

Tatapan Kibum menerawang. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Kibum khawatir pada dongsaengnya. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Kibum. Otaknya mencari-cari kemungkinan dimana keberadaan dongsaengnya sekarang.

"Keluarkan buku biologi kalian!" Ucapan Jung Seongsanim membuyarkan lamunan Kibum. Donghae menyikut lengannya pelan.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin Kyuhyun baik-baik saja." Kibum hanya mengangguk pelan dan mulai membuka tas untuk mencari buku biologinya.

" IGE MWOYA!"

Ucapan Kibum yang tidak pelan itu sukses membuat Donghae terlonjak dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kibum. Begitu pula dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang mulai menatap Kibum dengan pandangan heran. Oh, dan jangan lupakan kehadiran Jung seongsanim.

Donghae melongokkan wajahnya pada tas Kibum. Dan seketika matanya membulat.

"YAAAKKK!"

**To be Continued.**

* * *

Annyeong.

Baru kemarin saya menemukan sites FFN ini dan memutuskan untuk mengupload FF perdana saya disini. Jeongmal mianhae jika hasilnya kurang memuaskan. Kekekek~~

Salam kenal dari saya.

Gomawo :)

And Last. Mind to review?


	2. Hyung! Chapter 2

Seorang namja tengah berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan megah bertingkat yang diketahui sebagai salah satu perusahaan terkenal di Seoul. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah ponsel yang sedari tadi ditempelkan pada telinga kirinya. Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk membalas sapaan orang-orang yang melewatinya. Namja itu tampak gelisah. Sudah setengah jam dirinya berdiri disana, tak ayal membuat tubuhnya terasa membeku di tengah hujan salju seperti saat ini.

"Yobeoseo"

Namja tersebut tersentak ketika panggilannya dijawab oleh seseorang yang sedari tadi dia tunggu.

"Eomma, oediga?"

"Eomma dikantor BabyKyu, waeyo?" Namja tersebut tersenyum ketika mendengar panggilan yang dilontarkan oleh orang yang dia sebut eomma.

"Kyu sekarang berada di depan kantor eomma."

"..."

"Yeoboseo.. Eomma... Eomma mendengarku?"

"Ne..Ne.. eomma mendengarmu Kyu. Tapi mian, Lima menit lagi eomma ada meeting jadi eomma tidak bisa menemuimu. BabyKyu menginginkan sesuatu, eoh?"

Senyuman itu hilang seketika. Dihela nafasnya perlahan. _Selalu saja seperti ini!_ batinnya.

"A..ani.. hanya saja Kyu ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu, baby?"

"Hyung... Kibum Hyung mendapatkan beasiswa untuk sekolah keluar negeri eomma."

"Jeongmal? Hyungmu memang hebat."

"Ne. Hyung memang hebat. Eomma harus mengucapkan selamat padanya nanti."

"Arasso, eomma akan mengucapkan selamat pada bummie nanti. Kyu, nanti eomma telpon lagi ya. Eomma harus siap-siap untuk meeting."

"Andwee...eomma. Jebal... jangan tutup telponnya dulu." Namja yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun itu mengencangkan suaranya. Lensa matanya bergerak gelisah, dihalaunya kabut-kabut bening yang berusaha memburamkan pandangannya.

"Tapi Kyu, eomma..."

"Jika Bummie Hyung pergi, lalu Kyu bagaimana?" suara lirih tersebut terdengar putus asa. Bahkan kumpulan cairan bening tampak menggunung di kedua pelupuk matanya.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang di seberang sana.

"Tak usah khawatir, eomma akan mencarikan pengasuh untukmu."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya walau ia tahu bahwa eommanya tidak bisa melihat itu. Tidak! Bukan itu yang dia inginkan. Bukan pengasuh ataupun yang lainnya.

"Kyu tak butuh pengasuh."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari eommanya. Sungguh, Kyuhyun ingin menangis rasanya. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu, kalau dia menangis, itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya. Mungkin saja eommanya akan menutup telpon. Dihembuskan nafasnya perlahan lalu mulai berkata.

"Kyu... Kyu... ha...nya bu..tuh..."

"Kyu mianhae, sekretraris eomma sudah memanggil. Eomma tutup dulu, ne. Nanti eomma hubungi lagi."

Dan sambungan pun terputus bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

**TES**

Buliran bening turun menelusuri pipi namja berkulit pucat itu. Tidak hanya satu tapi puluhan. Seakan berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari pelupuk onyx coklat yang kini tampak meredup. Kyuhyun berjalan lunglai meninggalkan bangunan mewah yang merupakan perusahaan eommanya itu. Tak dihiraukan orang-orang yang menatapnya khawatir. Ia hanya ingin segera pergi dari situ.

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

** Kim Ki Bum**

** Lee Donghae**

**dll**

**Genre : Brothership/Friendship**

** Warning : Fict pertama, aneh bin geje. Mianhae, enjoy ya**

**Hyung!**

_**Chapter 2 **_

"YAKKK!"

Donghae terbelalak. Begitu pula Kibum yang berada disampingnya. Keduanya tengah menatap makhluk berukuran besar dengan sisik keemasan yang tampak menggelepar di dalam tas Kibum. Mulut mahkluk itu tampak membuka menutup dengan cepat, seakan sakaratul maut tengah bersiap menjemputnya.

"Itu ikan?" tanya seorang namja berkacamata yang ikut melongokkan kepalanya kedalam tas Kibum. Tak ada jawaban, baik dari Kibum maupun Donghae. Kedua namja itu shock, eoh?

"Hae, itu ikan ya?" tanya Kibum mengulangi pertanyaan namja berkacamata tadi.

Entahlah, Kibum yang telah melahap ratusan buku pun tak dapat mendefinisikan makhluk malang tersebut atau mungkin neuron-neuron otaknya mengalami disfungsi akibat rasa terkejutnya. Donghae bungkam. Diamatinya makhluk yang tengah menggelepar itu. 'Makhluk ini seperti ikan. Dia punya sisik. Bahkan juga ekor. Memang benar-benar mirip ikan. Ya makhluk itu memang ikan' Monolognya dalam hati. Donghae terkesiap. Ikan?

"Yak! Kim Kyuhyun mati kau!" Jerit Donghae yang tak ayal membuat Kibum maupun siswa lainnya terlonjak. Bahkan Jung seongsanim yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan tingkah siswanya tersebut mengelus dadanya pelan.

Kibum berniat mencegah sahabatnya yang tengah mendekap makhluk naas itu. Namun terlambat. Donghae tampak berlari keluar kelas dengan air mata yang bergulir di pipinya. Kibum memutar bola matanya malas. Sahabatnya memang cengeng jika menyangkut masalah ikan. Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya saat dilihatnya teman-temannya tengah riuh tertawa.

Kibum mengusap tengkuknya kikuk lalu mulai membuka kembali tasnya. Keningnya mengernyit melihat sebuah kertas segi empat berwarna biru yang terselip diantara tumpukan bukunya yang basah –akibat makhluk bersisik tadi. Diambilnya kertas tersebut dan mulai membaca tulisan yang tertera didalamnya. Kibum menutup mulutnya dan mulai terkikik. Beberapa teman sekelasnya nampak tercengang melihatnya. _Seorang Kim Ki Bum yang bahkan tersenyum pun jarang sekarang terkikik? Dunia memang sudah gila._ batin mereka! Kibum tahu sekarang siapa dalang dibalik ini semua. Bahkan Donghae telah mengatakannya tadi.

"**ADA YANG LUCU KIM KI BUM?"**

Suara berat Jung seongsanim membuat Kibum menghentikan kikikannya. Ditatapnya pria berwajah tampan yang tak disangka Kibum sedang berdiri disampingnya tersebut. Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sejak kapan gurunya berdiri disitu?

"Ada yang lucu Kim Ki Bum?" ulang Jung seongsanim. Kibum menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu mengapa kau tertawa?" Belum sempat Kibum menjawab, teriakan sahabatnya membuat dirinya bahkan seisi kelas terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya. Oh, jangan lupakan Jung seongsanim yang untuk kedua kalinya mengelus dada.

"Bummmieee, ikannya meninggal." Adu Donghae pada Kibum. Nampak sisa-sisa air mata menggenangi matanya yang mengerjap childish.

Kibum berdehem pelan. Berusaha menyadarkan sahabatnya akan situasi di kelas sekarang. Namun Donghae nampaknya tak mengerti. Ditatapnya Jung seongsanim yang tengah menatapnya heran. 'Seorang namja menangis karena ikan? Sehatkah jiwa muridnya itu?' Itulah yang terlintas dipikiran Jung seongsanim sekarang.

"Seongsanim ikan tadi meninggal dan aku ingin mengadakan pemakaman yang layak untuknya." Kening Jung seongsanim semakin mengerut mendengar kalimat muridnya tersebut.

"Yak! Bummie. Ini semua pasti ulah setan kecil itu. Ya kan?" Donghae menuding Kibum yang tetap dalam wajah stoicnya.

Jung seongsanim menghela nafasnya kasar. Heran dengan tingkah ajaib murid-muridnya.

"PARK DONGHAE! KIM KI BUM! KELUAR DARI KELAS!

"Tapi Seong, kita belum berdoa untuk ikan tadi.. Bagaimana..."

"**SEKARANG**!"

Donghae menelan ludahnya gugup. Lidahnya menjilat bibirnya yang entah kenapa terasa kering itu, bahkan tanpa disadari sesekali alisnya mengernyit akibat rasa asin yang terasa saat lidahnya tanpa sengaja menelan cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"TUNGGU APA LAGI? KELUAR KALIAN SEKARANG!"

Tanpa dikomando, Donghae berlari keluar kelas disusul Ki bum dibelakangnya. Seisi kelas riuh menertawai dua sahabat itu. Dan untuk ketiga kalinya Jung Seongsanim harus mengelus dadanya.

*****************************Hyung!*********************************

"Geodjinmal... Geodjinmal..."

Kyuhyun terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu bagaikan mantra. Tangannya yang mulai memutih akibat dingin itu saling meremat. Kyuhyun tahu eommanya berbohong. Eommanya tidak akan mengucapkan selamat kepada hyungnya, eommanya juga tidak akan menelpon nanti. Bukankah selama ini eommanya selalu menjanjikan hal yang sama tanpa pernah menepatinya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, sangat kontras dengan buliran air mata yang sedaritadi tak kunjung berhenti. Untuk apa dia menangis, bukankah itu sudah biasa. Enam belas tahun hidupnya digunakan untuk mempercayai eommanya dan selalu berakhir dengan hatinya yang kecewa. Jadi untuk apa sekarang dia menangis?

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya kasar, dirogohnya saku celana tempat menyimpan poselnya yang tengah bergetar. Sebuah senyum terulas saat dilihat nama 'Ice-Prince' muncul. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, digesernya tombol merah yang tertera, sesaat kemudian hanya warna hitam yang mendominasi.

'_Mianhae hyung,_' Kyuhyun tahu Kibum mencemaskannya, hanya saja dia butuh waktu untuk menyendiri sekarang. Semoga saja kejutan yang telah dia persiapkan tadi pagi membuat rasa khawatir hyungnya mereda, yah, walaupun dia tahu setelah ini nyawanya terancam oleh sahabat kakaknya.

Butir-butir salju semakin banyak berjatuhan. Beberapa mendarat diatas surai ikal Kyuhyun yang tak tertutupi apapun. Rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang membuat Kyuhyun menggigil. Dirogohnya sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi yang dia temukan di dalam nakas sang hyung tadi pagi. Dibukanya kertas tersebut lalu dibacanya lagi tulisan yang tertera didalamnya-entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Sebuah surat dari Cambridge, lebih tepatnya Harvard University. Di antara rentetan kata-kata dalam bahasa asing itu tertera nama Hyungnya disertai dengan kalimat yang Kyuhyun sangat paham artinya.

"CONGRATULATION, KI BUM KIM. YOU'RE ACCEPTED IN HARVARD MEDICAL SCHOOL"

Mata Kyuhyun memanas, disusul cairan bening yang lagi-lagi berlomba-lomba untuk keluar. Kyuhyun terisak. Digigitnya bibir yang mengering bahkan telah menngeluarkan darah itu untuk menahan isakannya. Perih. Tapi dia tak peduli, rasa perih di hatinya jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Lewat dua bulan tanggal yang tercetak pada saat surat itu dikirimkan, bagaimana bisa selama ini Kibum menyembunyikan ini darinya.

"Hyuunng...Hiks... Bummie hyung..."

Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan isakannya lagi. Dia kecewa, ya, kecewa karena Hyungnya membohonginya. Menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dia akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun bukan menangis karena tahu eommanya tidak akan menelponnya. Tapi kenyataan bahwa ia akan ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

Bahkan Kyuhyun tak pernah melewatkan seharipun tanpa Kibum. Jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan waktunya bersama eomma mereka. Kyuhyun tak tahu rasanya hidup tanpa Kibum, karena selama ini mereka selalu bersama. Hyung yang akan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi agar dia bangun, membuatkan sarapan walaupun gosong adalah menu andalannya, membantunya mengerjakan PR, menghabiskan malamnya tanpa tidur untuk merawat Kyuhyun jika asma dongsaengnya itu kumat, bahkan bertengkar dengan sang eomma hanya untuk membuat eommanya pulang ke rumah jika Kyuhyun mengatakan rindu eomma.

Lalu surat ini seakan-akan datang untuk memisahkan mereka. Membentangkan jarak yang dapat melenyapkan kasih sayang Kibum pada dirinya. Merelakan Kibum sama saja membunuhnya perlahan. Hanya Kibum yang Kyuhyun punya.

Kyuhyun ingin bersikap egois, ingin rasanya dia merobek kertas itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil atau bahkan membakarnya, menjadikannya abu tak kasat mata. Tapi dia tahu, hyungnya akan terluka jika dia melakukan itu. Kyuhyun tidak bisa bersikap egois kali ini. Harvard adalah impian Kibum sejak kecil –Kyuhyun tahu itu.

"Hiksss... Hikss... Hyung...Hikss..."

Kyuhyun melangkahkan tubuhnya yang mulai limbung itu menuju rumah.

*****************************Hyung!*********************************

Kibum mengusap wajahnya lelah, berkali-kali dicobanya menghubungi ponsel dongsaengnya. Namun selalu dijawab dengan suara operator yang mengatakan bahwa nomer yang ia tuju sedang tidak aktif.

"Hae ah, temani aku ke kelas Kyuhyun" ucap Kibum pada Donghae. Kini keduanya tengah berada di taman belakang sekolah. Donghae tengah berjongkok di depan sebuah gundukan salju sembari mengatupkan kedua telapaknya. Mulutnya komat-kamit membaca sesuatu. Berdoa, huh?

"..."

"Hae, ya jawablah"

"..."

**JEDAKK**

"Waduwww kepalaku... Aishhh... Yak! Kim Kibum, tak bisakah kau lihat aku sedang berdoa huh?" teriak Donghae sembari mengusap-usap keningnya yang merah akibat membentur batang pohon didepannya.

"Jangan salahkan aku menendangmu" ucap Kibum tanpa rasa bersalah. Sedang Donghae melanjutkan aktifitasnya berdoa pada gundukan yang tak lain adalah kuburan sang ikan tadi.

"Ponsel Kyu tidak aktif" Kibum berucap lagi.

"Mungkin saja baterainya habis, Bummie." Ucap Donghae setelah selesai melakukan ritual pemakaman ikannya.

"Temani aku ke kelas Kyuhyun"

"Mwo? Ke kelas pasukan iblis itu? Shireo" tolak Donghae cepat.

Kibum mengulum senyumnya. Pasukan iblis yang dimaksud Donghae adalah Kyuhyun dan sahabat-sahabat dongsaengnya. Donghae menyebut mereka pasukan Iblis karena seringkali menjadi objek jahilan adek kelas mereka itu.

"Ayolah Hae, hanya untuk memastikan apa Kyuhyun berada di kelas atau tidak."

"Shireo! Bagaimana kalau mereka mengerjaiku lagi Bummie? Kau tidak ingat minggu lalu mereka memasukkan cacing ke celana dalamku, bagaimana kalau kali ini mereka memasukkan ular? Oh asetku tidak akan terselamatkan" Donghae bergidik ngeri membayangkan kejahilan pasukan Iblis itu.

"Hae ah..." ucap Kibum pelan. Donghae menatap Kibum yang kini tampak memelas. Rasanya tidak tega juga melihat sahabatnya seperti itu.

"Aishhh... Baiklah. Tapi awas saja! Aku akan membuat perhitungan pada bocah setan itu."

Donghae menelan ludahnya gugup saat dirasakan tatapan tajam Kibum tertuju padanya.

"Ha ha ha, tentu saja aku akan melakukannya jika tak ada kau Bummie." Jawab Donghae yang semakin membuat Kibum mendelikkan matanya.

"Hae, apa Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui tentang beasiswa itu?" Tanya Kibum di tengah perjalanan mereka ke kelas Kyuhyun.

"Molla, tapi kau tahu Kyuhyun anak yang cerdas. Cepat atau lambat dia akan mengetahuinya."

Kibum menerawang jalanan didepannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jika dongsaengnya telah mengetahui perihal beasiswa itu, apa yang akan dijelaskan padanya nanti.

"Bummie.. Mianhae."

"huh?"

"Ini semua gara-gara aku yang kelepasan bicara. Jika malam itu aku tidak mengatakan perihal beasiswa itu, mungkin saja setan itu tidak akan tahu" ucap Donghae menyesal

Kibum tersenyum lalu merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Gwenchana, seperti yang kau bilang tadi. Cepat atau lambat Kyu akan tahu. Hanya saja sekarang aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana padanya"

"Kau menerima beasiswa itu, Bummie?" tanya Donghae

Kibum menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kau tahu harvard adalah impianku kan, Hae?"

Donghae mengangguk.

"Tapi kau juga tahu kan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun." Lanjut Kibum lagi.

Donghae mengangguk lagi.

"Jadi, keputusannya kau menerimanya atau tidak Bummie?" tanya Donghae yang masih tak mengerti. Kibum hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Aish... jawaban seperti apa itu."

*****************************Hyung!*********************************

Kibum berlari tergesa-gesa setelah berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya. Dibuka pintu rumahnya dengan tak sabar. Sesaat setelah mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun tidak ada di kelasnya, Kibum memutuskan untuk membolos dan mencari dongsaengnya. Pikirannya kalut sekarang. Dia tidak menemukan dongsaengnya dimanapun.

**CKLEK**

"Hyung"

Kibum tertegun. Dongsaengnya tengah duduk di ruang tamu dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Kibum berjalan mendekati dongsaengnya yang tampak kacau. Pucat dengan bibir yang berdarah. Entah apa yang dilakukan dongsaengnya, Kibum tak tahu. Diulurkan tangannya menyentuh bibir sang dongsaeng. Mengusap sisa-sisa darah yang telah kering itu dengan pelan, sangat pelan. Kyuhyun meringis kecil saat dirasa jari Kibum menyentuh luka di bibirnya akibat bekas gigitannya itu.

"Kau suka membuat Hyung cemas, huh?" tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun. Matanya tak berhenti menyelami Onyx coklat milik Kyuhyun. Berusaha mencari sesuatu petunjuk apa yang tengah terjadi pada dongsaengnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dialihkan tatapannya pada vas bunga yang berada di atas meja, tak berani menatap mata Hyungnya. Namun jemari Kibum mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun pelan, mengarahkannya kembali untuk berhadapan dengan manik hitam Kibum. Sedikit berjengit ketika dirasakan panas pada kulit dongsaengnya itu. Baru ia sadari juga pelipis Kyuhyun yang nampak berkeringat. Dongsaengnya sakit.

"Kau demam?" tanya Kibum sembari mengulurkan telapaknya ada kening Kyuhyun.

Tetapi Kyuhyun menepisnya, membuat Kibum terkejut.

"Nan gwenchana" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Kibum menelan ludahnya gugup. Jujur saja, daritadi jantungnya berdetak kecang. Pikiran-pikiran bahwa dongsaengnya marah setelah mengetahui perihal beasiswa tersebut berkeliaran.

"Hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Kibum menatap onyx itu sekali lagi.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?"

**DEG **

Kibum menahan nafasnya sesaat. Benar. Dongsaengnya telah mengetahuinya. Belum sempat Kibum menjawab, tubuh pucat dihadapannya limbung dan hampir saja membentur dinginnya lantai sebelum reflek Kibum yang menangkapnya. Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri.

'**KYU!'**

* * *

Annyeong...

Gomawo kepada semua reader yang telah membaca FF abal saya.

Gomawo juga untuk yang telah meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak review :*

Itu sangat berarti untuk saya, agar saya bisa belajar menulis yang lebih baik lagi.

Gomawoooooo, neee #Deep Bow.

Mianhe kalau alurnya kecepetan. FF ini memang sudah saya rencanakan dari awal hanya akan menjadi 3/4 chapter. Jadi 1/2 chapter lagi, FF ini akan tamat :D

Saya usahakan setiap 3hari untuk update. Kalo lebih dari 3 hari saya tidak update, pentung saja kepala saya ne. hahahaha

Oh iya jangan lupa berdoa untuk uri Kyuhyun ne, maknae setan itu akan berulangtahun. Yeyyyy! :D

And last Semoga terhibur and mind to review?

Gomawo...


	3. Hyung! Chapter 3

Kibum mengusap kening Kyuhyun lembut. Dirapikan poni dongsaengnya yang tampak berantakan. Diperasnya handuk kecil yang tengah ia celupkan ke dalam baskom lalu menempelkannya lagi pada kening sang dongsaeng. Semalaman ini Kibum terjaga untuk merawat dongsaengnya yang sedang demam.

Pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Kalimat yang diucapkan dongsaengnya tepat sebelum pingsan membuatnya terusik.

"Mianhae Kyu. Hyung tidak ingin menyembunyikan apapun darimu. Hanya saja saat ini hyung belum siap untuk memutuskan apakah akan menerima beasiswa itu atau tidak." Kibum berucap walau ia tahu dongsaengnya tak akan menjawabnya.

Kibum mengusap wajahnya kasar, sungguh dia bingung. Menerima beasiswa itu berarti meninggalkan Kyuhyun, dan itu artinya dongsaengnya akan hidup sendiri. Menolaknya sama saja merelakan seluruh ranting impian yang telah ia bangun sejak kecil hancur. Dia tidak ingin mengambil keputusan yang akan membuatnya menyesal kemudian hari.

"Hyu..ng...Bum..miee...Hy..ung.. Hiks..."

Kibum tersentak. Dilihatnya sang dongsaeng yang tengah mengigau menyebut namanya. Lelehan air mata mengalir walau empunya mata tengah terpejam. Digenggamnya tangan sang dongsaeng, sesekali dielusnya pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Berharap kedua hal tersebut dapat memberikan ketenangan pada dongsaengnya. Kibum memejamkan matanya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas, berusaha menghalau kristal bening yang kapan saja siap meluncur. Hanya satu orang yang dapat membuatnya menjadi Kibum yang lemah, Kibum yang merasa kalah. Hanya Kyuhyun yang mampu membuatnya seperti itu.

Kibum merapikan selimut Kyuhyun saat dirasa dongsaengnya telah kembali tenang. Tangannya berhenti saat ia menemukan sebuah foto yang berada dibawah bantal Kyuhyun. Keningnya mengernyit, sedetik kemudian seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Kibum ingat, foto dengan latar belakang sebuah taman itu diambil ketika umurnya enam tahun. Seorang wanita dengan dua anak laki-laki kecil yang tengah tersenyum menghadap kamera. Foto pertamanya bersama eomma dan dongsaengnya, yang mungkin akan menjadi satu-satunya potret keluarga lengkapnya. Jika kalian menanyakan dimana sosok laki-laki yang biasa disebut 'appa' dalam sebuah keluarga, Kibum sendiripun tak tahu. Hanya bentakan dari eommanya yang ia terima saat berkali-kali menanyakan siapa appanya atau bagaimana rupanya. Sampai akhirnya Kibum lelah dan menganggap ia dan Kyuhyun lahir tanpa appa.

"Sssttt... Tidur yang nyenyak, nae dongsaeng." Ucap Kibum sembari mengelus pipi Kyuhyun saat dongsaengnya tersebut kembali melenguh.

Tatapannya lagi-lagi menerawang saat-saat dimana dulu Kyuhyun sering menanyakan keberadaan sosok appa dalam keluarga mereka. Sungguh, saat itu Kibum kecil tak tahu harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan dongsaengnya tentang siapa appa mereka atau bagaimana rupanya. Hingga dia hanya bisa meniru eommanya setiap kali dongsaengnya menanyakan hal serupa -membentak. Sampai suatu saat dia mendapati dongsaengnya tengah menangis dengan kondisi yang berantakan, bertanya kepadanya apa itu arti anak haram, mengapa semua temannya mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah anak haram karena tak punya appa seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Kibum menggeram, ingin rasanya dia menyumpal mulut teman-teman dongsaengnya dengan mercon atau bahan peledak lainnya sehingga tak ada lagi mulut-mulut yang dapat melukai dongsaengnya. Tapi ia hanya anak kecil, yang saat itu kasih sayang eommanya pun jarang ia rasakan. Keduanya hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk satu sama lain. Menguatkan diri masing-masing hanya dengan menyadari, bahwa mereka masih saling memiliki satu sama lain.

Sejak saat itu, Kibum berusaha menjadi hyung, eomma, serta appa bagi Kyuhyun. Mengajarkan segala hal yang ia ketahui pada dongsaengnya, menjaganya, dan memberikan kasih sayang tunggalnya hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Kibum tak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai dongsaengnya, tak akan pernah. Namun melihat dongsaengnya sekarang terbaring dengan keringat dingin bercucuran karena dirinya, membuatnya merasa gagal.

Jika diperbolehkan, Kibum ingin menangis sekarang. Bagaimanapun ia hanyalah seorang anak berumur 17 tahun yang membutuhkan kasih sayang juga perhatian. Di saat-saat seperti ini dia membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, memberinya solusi agar ia bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat, menumpahkan semua sesak yang terasa menghimpit dadanya. Tapi Kibum hanya tak tahu kepada siapa dia harus bersandar.

"Eo..to..kke? Eo..to..kke?" lirih Kibum entah pada siapa. Butiran-butiran kristal keluar dari manik hitam miliknya. Dibekapnya mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan isakan yang dapat mengganggu tidur sang dongsaeng. Ya, saat ini Kim Kibum benar-benar merasa lemah. Terlalu lemah hingga ia tak mampu menahan kristal-kristal bening itu agar tak keluar.

Tanpa Kibum sadari, Kyuhyun telah sadar walaupun tetap memejamkan matanya. Isakan kecil dari hyungnya masih cukup terdengar jelas di pendengarannya. Kyuhyun menangis dalam hati, hyungnya yang selalu terlihat kuat itu menangis.

'_hyung kenapa menangis? apa kau juga terluka sepertiku? Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa hyung. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan hatiku sampai aku bisa mengikhlaskanmu mengejar impianmu. Tapi kalau kau menangis seperti itu tak mungkin aku bisa melakukannya. Jebal, hyung... Jebal, jangan menangis.'_

Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir walau matanya tetap terpejam. Kedua namja Kim tersebut saling menangisi. Keduanya sama-sama terluka. Hanya saja mereka tak tahu harus melakukan apa, hingga keduanya saling menorehkan luka di hati masing-masing.

Salju turun semakin lebat, membuat hawa dingin semakin menusuk tulang. Suara isakan itu lama-lama terdengar sayup-sayup lalu menghilang, berganti dengan helaan nafas teratur kedua kakak-beradik yang tertidur karena lelah menangis.

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

****** Kim Ki Bum**

** Lee Donghae**

**dll**

**Genre : Brothership/Friendship**

** Warning : Fict pertama, aneh bin geje. Mianhae, enjoy ya**

**Hyung!**

_**Chapter 3**_

Donghae menghentikan ketukannya pada pintu rumah keluarga Kim saat dirasa seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Aigooo Bummie, kau darimana?" tanya Donghae pada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya yang tak lain adalah Kibum. Sedang Kibum hanya menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dengan mengacungkan sebuah keresek merah berisi bahan-bahan makanan dan beberapa bumbu dapur.

"Masuklah" ucap Kibum setelah berhasil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Haha- kau tampak manis jika memakai itu." Donghae tertawa saat dilihatnya Kibum memakai sebuah apron berwarna _pink_ dan mulai menata barang-barang belanjaannya di atas bar.

"Kau tak sekolah?" tanya Kibum mengacuhkan ejekan Donghae.

"Aku malas."

"Bilang saja sekolah tak menarik bila tak ada aku." ucap Kibum. Sedang Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Keduanya memang telah melaksanakan ujian kelulusan dan sedang menunggu pengumuman. Mereka sekolah hanya untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan untuk persiapan masuk perguruan tinggi.

"Kau akan memasak?" tanya Donghae ketika dilihatnya Kibum tengah memegang sebuah pisau dan memotong sesuatu yang ia ketahui adalah wortel.

"Heum"

"Kau tidak berniat meracuni Kyu dengan masakanmu kan?" goda Donghae. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu tidak pintar memasak.

"..."

"Ya! Kenapa kau memotong wortelnya seperti itu."

"..."

"Jangan potong jarimu, bummie."

"Diam atau jarimu yang akan kupotong" ucap Kibum kesal.

"Ha ha ha, arra arra.." Donghae diam. Ancaman Kibum membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"apa Kyu sudah sadar?"

"Saat aku meninggalkannya tadi belum."

"Kalau begitu aku akan melihatnya" ucap Donghae sembari meninggalkan Kibum yang tengah berkutat dengan masakannya.

"Mau apa kau?" teriak Kibum. Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kibum bingung.

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Kyuhyun."

**SRETTT**

"Ya! Mau apa kau Bummie?" jerit Donghae yang menatap Kibum horror. Tiba-tiba saja Kibum sudah berdiri dihadapan Donghae dan tengah menatapnya tajam. Oh jangan lupakan pisau yang tengah digenggamnya.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Kyu kan?" selidik Kibum. Donghae mengernyit bingung.

"Kau mengatakannya kemarin." Lanjut Kibum. Kibum ingat kata-kata Donghae kemarin yang akan membalas perbuatan usil dongsaengnya. Walaupun Kibum tahu Donghae tak akan menyakiti dongsaengnya, tetap saja Kibum merasa khawatir.

Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mengerti maksud Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum hanya menatap Donghae heran. '_Apa yang lucu_' batinnya!

"Aigooo bummie aku hanya bercanda, kau menganggapnya serius, eoh?" tanya Donghae di sela-sela tawanya. Kibum mengehela nafas lega.

"Bummie pabo! Kemana otak cerdasmu itu. Aku sudah menganggap Kyu dongsaengku sendiri. Mana mungkin aku menyakitinya." Jelas Donghae lagi.

"Kukira kau lebih menyayangi ikan daripada kami" ucap Kibum yang lagi-lagi membuat Donghae tertawa. '_Aishh! manusia es ini ternyata polos juga_' batin Donghae.

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja masakmu. Aku akan menemani Kyu." Donghae menatap Kibum, alisnya mengernyit saat menyadari kedua mata sahabatnya itu tampak bengkak dan memerah. Apa sahabatnya itu habis menangis?

"ne"

"Bummie..." panggil Donghae pelan. Namun tak urung membuat Kibum menoleh.

"Wae?"

"Kau habis menangis?"

"..."

**DUAK!**

"Yak! Kenapa kau menendangku, huh? Manusia es sialan." Umpat Donghae sembari mengusap-usap tulang keringnya yang menjadi sasaran tendangan Kibum.

"Kau kemanakan kedua matamu, apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang habis menangis?"

"Aish! Aku hanya menebaknya. Lihatlah matamu bengkak dan merah. Kau tampak seperti zombie"

**DUAK!**

"Yak! Kim Ki Bum. Kenapa kau menendangku lagi hah?" teriak Donghae sambil mengusap tulang keringnya yang untuk kedua kalinya ditendang oleh Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum melanjutkan masaknya tanpa mengacuhkan teriakan sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa aku selalu sial jika berdekatan dengan kakak beradik ini!"

*****************************Hyung!*********************************

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yang terpejam. Tangannya terulur mengusap surai kecoklatan milik namja yang telah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya itu.

"Kenapa kau sering sakit, huh? Kau suka membuat hyungdeulmu cemas ya?"

Donghae tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya. Kyuhyun memang mudah sekali jatuh sakit, tak heran jika dirinya juga Kibum sangat menjaganya.

"Eungh..."

Sebuah lenguhan keluar dari bibir pucat Kyuhyun. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali hingga kedua onyx kembarnya terlihat.

"Dong..hae hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun pelan saat lensa matanya menangkap bayangan sahabat hyungnya itu.

"Kau sudah bangun? Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa kepalamu pusing?" cerca Donghae.

"Gwenchana." jawab Kyuhyun sembari mengulas sebuah senyum. Tangannya menyentuh handuk kecil yang berada di atas keningnya. Alisnya mengernyit.

"Kau demam Kyu, makanya Kibum mengompresmu." Ucap Donghae seakan menjawab pikirannya.

"Kibum hyung, eodi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari bahwa Hyungnya tak ada di kamarnya.

"Dia sedang membuatkan bubur untukmu." Jawab Donghae sembari menempelkan keningnya pada kening Kyuhyun, berusaha membandingkan suhu tubuhnya dengan suhu tubuh Kyuhyun. Sama. Donghae menghela nafas lega, demam Kyuhyun sudah turun.

"YAK! KAU SEDANG APA HYUNG?" teriak Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat telinga Donghae berdenging.

"Ya mengapa kau berteriak. Aku hanya ingin mengecek suhu tubuhmu." Jawab Donghae sambil menggosok kedua telinganya.

"Dahimu ada jerawatanya hyung, nanti aku tertular." Ucap Kyuhyun polos sambil mengusap-usap keningnya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya merengut mendengar ucapan dongsaeng evilnya itu.

Kyuhyun bangun dari posisi tidurnya, disenderkan kepalanya pada tepian tempat tidur. Matanya menerawang langit-langit kamar.

"Kyu, waeyo?" tanya Donghae yang melihat tatapan sendu dibalik manik coklat Kyuhyun.

"Donghae hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun lirih.

"heum." Donghae mendekatkan duduknya pada Kyuhyun. Ia mengelus surai ikal Kyuhyun, menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bummie hyung akan meninggalkanku." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia menyukai rambutnya disentuh, seperti yang tengah Donghae lakukan. Membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Donghae menghela nafasnya. Setidaknya dia tahu sekarang apa yang membuat dua kakak-beradik itu tampak bersedih.

"Apa kau tahu Kyu, tidak ada pertemuan yang abadi. Begitu pula dengan perpisahan." Donghae membuka suaranya tanpa menghentikan elusannya pada surai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam tapi Donghae tahu dia mendengarkan.

"Sepuluh tahun lagi mungkin bukan Kibum yang akan meninggalkanmu. Tapi kau yang akan meninggalkannya. Kau akan kuliah, mendapatkan pekerjaan, dan membangun sebuah keluarga. Begitu pula Bummie, aku, juga teuki hyung. Setiap hari, kau akan bertemu orang-orang baru. Beberapa diantaranya bertahan denganmu, sebagian lainnya hanya singgah lalu pergi dari hidupmu. Begitulah siklus hidup, Kyu. Tidak ada pertemuan yang bertahan selamanya. Semuanya akan berpisah, tergantung kapan Tuhan menginginkannya."

"Tapi dia akan meninggalkanku lama hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun yang kini membuka matanya. Ditatapnya Donghae yang tengah tersenyum.

"Kibum meninggalkanmu hanya sementara, Kyu. Dia pasti akan kembali padamu." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sesementara apapun itu, Kyuhyun tetap tidak menyukainya.

"Impian dan Kebahagiaan adalah dua hal yang bersisian. Namun seringkali kita tidak bisa memiliki keduanya." Ucap Donghae lagi. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mencerna kalimat Donghae barusan.

"Kibum mendapatkan impiannya. Jalan yang akan dia tempuh akan semakin berliku dan berduri. Hidup di lingkungan yang baru, teman-teman baru, bahasa baru, hal-hal baru yang harus ia jalani sendiri. Terlebih lagi tak ada kau disana. Bisa kau bayangkan itu, Kyu? Dia meninggalkan semua kebahagiaan yang dia punya disini"

"Jika sudah tau begitu kenapa dia menginginkan untuk pergi?" mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Membayangkan hyungnya berada di negeri orang sendirian membuatnya cemas. Bagaimana kalau hyungnya tidak betah disana, apa hyungnya akan makan dengan baik dan istirahat yang cukup, kalau hyungnya merindukannya apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan segala pikiran-pikiran lain.

"Kibum pergi meninggalkan semua kebahagiaannya disini untuk meraih impian yang akan membawanya menuju kebahagiaan yang lebih besar, Kyu."

"Tapi tetap saja dia akan meninggalkanku. Dan aku tidak menyukai itu. Aku ti..dak bisa hi...dup tanpa..nya." Kyuhyun mulai menangis, membuat Donghae menatapnya getir. Dia tahu kakak beradik itu saling bergantung satu sama lain.

"Kyu, dengarkan Hyung nde. Kau tidak bisa karena kau tidak terbiasa. Mungkin awalnya akan terasa sangat berat, tapi percayalah jika kau mau mencobanya, kau pasti bisa."

"Donghae Hyung, jebal jangan minta aku untuk mencobanya. Selama ini aku hanya mempunyai Kibum Hyung, melakukan segala sesuatu bersamanya, hanya dia yang aku punya. Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku untuk mencoba hidup tanpanya. Aku tidak bisa Hyung. Hiks..." Donghae merengkuh Kyuhyun yang tengah terisak ke dalam pelukannya. Sungguh, dia tak tahan melihat Kyuhyun yang rapuh seperti sekarang.

"Mianhae, hyung tidak bermaksud seperti itu Kyu." Ucap Donghae menyesal.

"Aku ing..in Ki..bum hyung baha..gia. Hiks.. Tanpa ha..rus mening..galkan..ku. Apa aku egois, hyung? Hiks..." Donghae tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan polos Kyuhyun. Diusapnya kedua matanya yang nampak berair. Entahlah, melihat Kyuhyun menangis membuatnya merasakan kesedihan yang dialami bocah itu.

"Kyu, selamanya kau akan menjadi dongsaeng Kim Ki Bum. Tak peduli seberapa jauh jarak dan lamanya waktu yang memisahkan kalian, kau akan tetap menjadi dongsaeng kesayangan Kibum. Persaudaraan tidak dilihat hanya dengan kau memanggil Kibum 'hyung' atau Kibum yang memanggilmu 'saeng'. Tapi disini..." Donghae menepuk dada kirinya pelan.

"Saat kau menyayangi seseorang dan rela mengorbankan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia. Tapi Kyu, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk melakukannya. Percayalah, Kibum tak akan senang melihatmu bersedih. Kau tahu, kau adalah kebahagiaan terbesar yang Kibum punya." Ucap Donghae sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun meresapi kalimat Donghae. Isakannya semakin kuat saat dia menyadari bahwa dia belum pernah mengorbankan apapun untuk hyungnya. Sebaliknya, Hyungnya yang selalu mengorbankan segalanya untuknya, waktu, kasih sayang, segala yang ia miliki.

"Bummie..Hyung... hiks...Kyu menyayangimu Hyung.. Hiks..Hiks.."

"Ssstt... Uljima Kyu.." ucap Donghae sembari mengelus punggung Kyuhyun, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku ta..kut..Bu..mmie..hyung...melu..pakanku..Lalu aku akan sen..diri..an. Hiks.. Tan..pa appa, tan..pa eom..ma, tan..pa bummie hyung. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup jika seperti itu hyung? Hiks..."

"Sstt... Itu tidak mungkin terjadi Kyu. Kibum tak akan pernah melakukannya. Percaya pada hyung, ne." Donghae tersenyum saat dirasakan kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk

"Donghae hyung... Gomawo" ucap Kyuhyun tulus sesaat setelah dia berhasil mengontrol tangisannya.

"Aku akan berusaha, hyung. Aku ingin Kibum hyung bahagia" Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. Dielusnya poni Kyuhyun yang tampak berantakan.

Donghae melepas pelukannya. Diusapnya air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Donghae tersenyum, dongsaengnya itu terlihat polos dan menggemaskan jika menangis seperti ini. Berbeda jauh dari Kyuhyun yang biasa ia lihat sehari-hari -usil dan menyebalkan.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyunnie!" Teriakan cempreng dari seorang namja yang terlihat seperti tiang listrik membuat keduanya terlonjak. Donghae membulatkan matanya saat lensanya menangkap bayangan 'iblis' –setidaknya itulah yang terlintas di otaknya- yang tengah berjajar di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Oh ayolah Hae, mereka bukan iblis. Mereka hanyalah sekelompok namja tampan sahabat dongsaengmu.

"Mati aku!" ucap Donghae sembari menepuk dahinya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Donghae hanya bisa terkikik geli.

"Kalian kenapa disini? Membolos, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun pada mereka. Ketiganya menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Kita tidak membolos hanya saja kita tidak masuk sekolah tanpa izin." Ucap seseorang diantaranya lalu diikuti anggukan dua orang lainnya.

**Kriiikkk...Krikk...  
**

**Kriiikkk**

Demi ingus Kyuhyun yang menempel di kemejanya, Donghae ingin melempar iblis-iblis oon itu keluar dari kamar ini. Apa bedanya?

"Kyu, gwenchana? Apa ikan kembung itu melukaimu?" tanya namja tampan yang Donghae ingat bernama Minho.

"YAK! AHJUSSI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KYUNNIE? KAU MEMBUATNYA MENANGIS, HUH?" Donghae merapatkan posisinya pada tembok yang berada di belakangnya. Teriakan namja yang ia ingat bernama Chungmin? Chengmin? Ah entahlah membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Tenanglah Chang, Donghae hyung tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku." Ucap Kyuhyun pada namja tiang listrik itu.

"Hyung, kenalkan mereka sahabatku. Yang paling ujung itu namanya Jonghyun, yang tampan ini Minho, dan yang seperti tiang listrik itu Changmin." Donghae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Matanya mengamati satu persatu pasukan iblis yang dikenalkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mulai sekarang kalian tidak boleh menjahili Donghae harabeoji lagi. Arrasso?" Donghae tersenyum senang saat mendengar kalimat yang tengah diucapkan Kyuhyun barusan. Tapi tunggu... Kyuhyun memanggilnya apa tadi? Harabeoji?

"Ya! Kenapa kau memanggilku harabeoji, bocah?" tanya Donghae tak terima.

"Karena hyung tadi menasehatiku seperti harabeoji yang sedang menasehati cucunya." Ucap Kyuhyun geli, sedang tiga temannya hanya memandang mereka tak mengerti. Aish! Donghae ingin sekali menjitak kepala Kyuhyun yang semena-mena memanggilnya harabeoji. Tapi diurungkan niatnya saat melihat tatapan tajam dari pasukan iblis itu.

"Kyu kenapa kita tidak boleh menjahili ikan kembung itu?" tanya Minho pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada bantahan Minho-ya.." ucap Kyuhyun

"Kka... Minta maaflah pada Donghae harabeoji." Ucap Kyuhyun pada mereka. Ketiganya menghela nafas pasrah. Raja iblis sudah memberikan titah. Donghae semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok saat ketiga iblis itu mulai berdiri lalu berbaris berjajar di didepannya. Donghae ketakutan setengah mati.

"MAAFKAN KAMI DONGHAE HARABEOJI" ucap mereka serempak sembari membungkukkan badan. Donghae melongo, diusapnya tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ingin rasanya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah ketiga namja itu, tapi ditahannya. Donghae ikut membungkukkan badan, membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya puas.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Kibum mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat sahabatnya dan juga sahabat dongsaengnya saling membungkukkan badan. _Kumpulan orang-orang aneh_, batinnya!

"Bummieee.." ucap Donghae sembari berlari menghampiri Kibum. _Ah, akhirnya aku selamat_! batinnya.

"Annyeong hyung..." ucap pasukan Iblis pada Kibum yang dibalas Kibum dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Kyu, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Kibum menghela nafas, apa dongsaengnya itu masih marah, huh?

"Makanlah, Hyung membuatkanmu bubur." Ucap Kibum sembari mengulurkan mangkuk berisi bubur. Tapi tidak ada respon dari dongsaengnya. Membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu heran.

"Hyung, biar aku yang menyuapi Kyunnie." Ucap Jonghyun memecah keheningan. Tangannya mengambil mangkuk yang dipegang Kibum lalu mulai menyuapi Kyuhyun. Kibum menghela nafasnya pasrah. Tak apa Kyuhyun marah padanya, namun setidaknya dongsaengnya itu mau makan.

*****************************Hyung!*********************************

"Bummie... apa ada sesuatu di rambutku?" tanya Donghae sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Atau sesuatu yang menempel di punggungku?" Kibum menggeleng lagi.

"Aish! Pasukan iblis itu benar-benar membuatku ketakutan."

"Berlebihan" ucap Kibum. Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya, jengah dengan respon datar yang diberikan Kibum.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu bagaimana mengerikannya mereka." Balas Donghae sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ruang tamu keluarga Kim. Kibum mengulum senyumnya, kapan sahabatnya ini bisa menghilangkan ketakutannya pada sahabat dongsaengnya

**CEKLEK**

"Oh, annyeong haseyo ahjumma." Donghae berdiri dari kursinya lalu membungkuk saat dilihatnya Nyonya Kim tengah membuka pintu. Kibum yang mengikuti arah pandang Donghae membulatkan matanya.

"Eomma" ucap Kibum tertahan. Eommanya pulang ke rumah? Jeongmal?

"Eomma pulang?" tanya Kibum seraya menghampiri Nyonya Kim yang tengah berjalan ke ruang kerjanya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ada perasaan bahagia yang Kibum rasakan saat melihat eommanya.

"Ne Bummie, ada beberapa dokumen penting yang harus eomma ambil. Setelah ini eomma akan kembali ke kantor." Raut wajah Kibum mengeras. Selalu saja seperti itu. Eommanya tidak berubah, tetap mementingkan pekerjaan daripada mereka, anak-anaknya.

"Kyu sakit, eomma." Ucap Kibum pelan. Sungguh, Kibum berharap kali ini eommanya akan peduli sedikit saja pada mereka.

"Jeongmal? Sudah kau hubungi Shim Uisa?" tanya Nyonya Kim. Tangannya tak berhenti mencari dokumen yang ia maksud.

"Belum, tapi aku sudah mengompresnya tadi malam."

"Ah, ketemu." Ucap Nyonya Kim sembari keluar dari ruang kerjanya, meninggalkan Kibum yang berdiri terabaikan di belakangnya. Kibum tersenyum miris, bahkan eommanya khawatir pun tidak. Kibum mengepalkan tangannya, dikontrolnya emosinya. Kyuhyun tidak akan menyuikainya jika ia bertengkar dengan eomma mereka.

"Eomma, tidak bisakah kau melihat Kyuhyun sebentar? Dia pasti akan senang." Ucap Kibum sembari mengikuti sang eomma yang terlihat akan keluar dari rumah.

"Mianhae bummie, eomma buru-buru. Telpon saja eomma kalau kalian membutuhkan sesuatu. Arrachi?" Ucap Nyonya Kim yang membuka pintu lalu menghilang setelahnya.

Donghae yang melihat itu hanya memperhatikan, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia hanya berharap si bungsu Kim tak mengetahui hal ini, karena ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti akan sedih jika mengetahuinya. Dilihatnya Kibum yang berlari mengejar Nyonya Kim keluar rumah.

"Eomma...Bisakah eomma lebih peduli pada kami? A.. Ani..eomma hanya perlu peduli pada Kyu. DIA MEMBUTUHKANMU, EOMMA!" teriak Kibum. Nyonya Kim menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menghadap Kibum. Hatinya berdesir saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh putra sulungnya tersebut.

"Mianhae Bummie tapi eomma memang sedang buru-buru" kilah Nyonya Kim.

"Nanti eomma telpon, nde." Ucap Nyonya Kim sembari kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju audi putih yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

**GREP**

Langkah Nyonya Kim terhenti. Dadanya berdesir hebat saat melihat sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Kibum memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jebal...eomma.. Kyu membutuhkanmu..."

Suara lirih Kibum mengalun di indra pendengarannya. Nyonya Kim menahan nafasnya, sensasi aneh saat Kibum memeluknya membuat dadanya bergemuruh sesak. Dilihatnya jemari Kibum yang tengah memeluknya. Dirabanya jemari tersebut, baru ia sadari bahwa putranya telah dewasa, bukan lagi bayi mungil yang dulu sering ia gendong. Ya, dulu sekali sebelum segala sesuatunya berubah. Diusapnya jemari yang tampak memutih akibat dingin itu, ia rindu menyentuh putranya seperti ini.

Kibum yang merasakan eommanya menggenggam jarinya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dihirupnya aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh wanita yang melahirkannya tersebut, menyimpannya dalam sel terkecil neuron otaknya agar ia tak melupakan wanginya. Kibum tak bisa mengelak, betapa ia merindukan wanita ini. Tak bisa diingatnya kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan pelukan eommanya. Mata Kibum memanas. Sungguh, dia ingin memeluk eommanya lebih lama lagi.

Keduanya nampak menikmati pelukan itu, melepaskan kekang rindu yang mereka tancap di dasar hati mereka bertahun-tahun lamanya. Saling meresapi kehangatan seorang anak dan Ibu. Jika waktu bisa dihentikan, keduanya ingin waktu berhenti.

"Mianhae, tapi eomma tetap harus pergi Bummie." Nyonya Kim tampak menghela nafasnya, dia tak ingin terlarut dalam situasi melankolis yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

"EOMMA.. EOMMA JEBAL..." Nyonya Kim melepaskan pelukan Kibum paksa. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya lalu melaju tanpa memperhatikan Kibum yang terjatuh di tumpukan salju. Memandang punggungnya yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Satu hal yang tak Kibum ketahui, eommanya menangis.

Kibum meremas dadanya, menepuknya pelan sambil mengucapkan kata 'gwenchana' berulang kali. Sesak –itu yang Kibum rasakan. Dia masih merindukan eommanya, dia berharap pelukan itu tidak pernah terlepas. Tapi dia tahu, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Entah berapa banyak kata semangat yang diucapkan dalam hatinya, namun tak ada satupun yang mampu menahan genangan air mata yang berada di pelupuknya. Kibum mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia tak ingin terlihat lemah sekarang. Kyuhyun membutuhkannya, dia tak ingin membuat dongsaengnya itu khawatir.

Donghae membekap mulutnya yang sedari tadi terisak. Sungguh, ia tak tega melihat Kibum seperti itu. Diusapnya kasar air mata yang tengah mengalir di pipinya. Lalu ia langkahkan kakinya menuju Kibum yang masih saja terduduk di tumpukan salju. Donghae tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi setidaknya ia harus berada disana.

"Bummie, bangunlah" ucap Donghae pada Kibum, namun tak ada respon dari Kibum.

"Bummie, Kka bangunlah. Kau bisa kedinginan jika duduk seperi itu terus." Ucap Donghae sembari menarik lengan Kibum. Kibum bergeming, ditatapnya Donghae yang tengah menarik lengannya lalu ikut berdiri.

"Nan gwenchana, jangan menatapku seperti itu, Hae." Kibum berucap sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu khawatir.

Donghae menahan isakannya. Dia ingin menangis. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu tengah berbohong. Ia tahu Kibum tidak baik-baik saja. Sahabatnya itu memendam kepedihannya dibalik topeng stoicnya. Ia benci itu. Ia benci Kibum yang terlalu kuat.

**GREPPP**

"Hae, apa yang kau lakukan. Lepas!" Kibum terkejut saat Donghae tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Keluarkanlah..." Donghae menahan tubuh Kibum yang tengah berontak di pelukannya.

"Hae, lepas! Kau gila, hah?" teriak Kibum pada Donghae. Tangannya memukul-mukul lengan Donghae yang melingkari punggungnya. Bahkan kakinya kini menendang-nendang tulang kering Donghae.

"Hanya ada kau dan aku saat ini. Keluarkanlah kesedihanmu Bummie. Jebal jangan menahannya seorang diri." Donghae tetap memeluk erat sahabatnya itu. Tak ia pedulikan rasa sakit akibat tendangan-tendangan Kibum.

"Aku baik-baik saja, lepas Hae!" ucap Kibum dingin. Dirinya masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Kyuhyun akan khawatir melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini, kau ingin membuatnya sedih, hah?" teriak Donghae. Kesabarannya habis, dia ingin Kibum membuka topeng dinginnya. Donghae tidak ingin berpura-pura lagi, dia tak ingin berpura-pura menganggap Kibum baik-baik saja. Karena ia tahu sahabatnya itu jauh dari kata baik.

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut, Kibum berhenti memberontak. Ia akui dirinya ingin menangis. Dia lelah memasang topeng stoicnya, dia lelah mengatakan semua baik-baik saja. Dia merindukan eommanya, dia mengkhawatirkan dongsaengnya. Kibum membenci dirinya yang lemah seperti ini. Pertahanannya hancur sudah. Dia tak ingin lagi bersenyumbunyi dibalik topeng dinginnya.

"Eotoke, hae? hikss Eotoke? hikss" Donghae menepuk bahu Kibum pelan saat dirasakan bahu Kibum bergetar.

"Bummie Pabo! Bagaimana bisa kau menahannya sendirian. Lalu kau menganggapku, apa huh? Bukankah sahabat gunanya untuk berbagi? Apa kau tidak ingin berbagi denganku, bummie?" Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, bukan maksudnya tak ingin berbagi. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin membuat Donghae khawatir.

"Hiks... Bummie pabo... Hiks..." Donghae kembali menangis. Tangannya memukul-mukul kepala Kibum pelan. Dia ingin Kibum menyadari kebodohannya yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Dia hanya ingin Kibum tahu, kapanpun dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi, Donghae akan selalu siap untuknya.

Butiran salju memenuhi dua surai hitam yang tengah terisak bersamaan. Lelehannya membuat sensasi dingin menjalar ke tubuh keduanya. Tapi mereka tak merasakannya, pelukan sahabat memang menghangatkan. Persahabatan adalah ladang hati yang dipenuhi kasih. Tempat pelampiasan tawa, amarah, tangis, dan segala emosi lainnya. Bukankah persahabatan itu, indah?

*****************************Hyung!*********************************

Kyuhyun bangun dari tempat tidurnya, sesekali tangannya berpegangan pada dinding kamar saat dia merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Sahabat-sahabatnya baru saja pulang, dan Kyuhyun bosan berada di kamar. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar walaupun terkadang, rasa pusing yang dia rasakan membuatnya ingin terjatuh.

"Ya kenapa kau keluar dari kamar?"

Kibum baru saja selesai mandi saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun tengah berjalan sambil meringis memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku bosan di kamar" jawab Kyuhyun. Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu membantunya duduk di depan perapian.

"Apa kau lapar? hyung buatkan sesuatu dulu, ne" Kibum baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya saat sebuah tangan menarik ujung kemejanya.

"Aku tidak lapar, hyung disini saja temani aku" ucap Kyuhyun. Kibum mengedikkan bahunya lalu mulai duduk disamping dongsaengnya.

Hening...

Kedua namja bermarga Kim itu saling bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Entah mengapa keduanya tampak canggung untuk memulai sebuah percakapan.

"Kyu, mianhae" ucap Kibum memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Hyung tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan beasiswa itu darimu" Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dongsaengnya tak merespon ucapannya. Namja itu tengah menatap kobaran api yang berada di perapian.

"Kyu...Hyu.."

"Arrasso Hyung" sela Kyuhyun. Dialihkan tatapannya pada Kibum yang duduk disampingnya.

"Pergilah Hyung..." lanjutnya. Kibum mengernyitkan keningnya, pergi kemana? Bukankah tadi dongsaengnya memintanya untuk menemaninya?

"Ke Harvard. Raihlah impianmu Hyung"

**To be Continue**

* * *

Annyeong...:)

Yeeeeee, akhirnya Kyu merelakan Kibum pergi ke Hardvard *teriak pake TOA

Next Chapter adalah chapter terakhir. Mianhae,, mungkin chapter terakhir ndak bisa cepet update. Soalnya saya mau liburaaan sama temen''. Horeeeee ~~kekekeekkek

Ditunggu saja ya chingu :D

Oh iya apa saya telat update? Ndak kan yaaa... Hahahaha

Mianhae, tadi malam saya ketiduran waktu mau upload FF ini, akhirnya baru bisa saya upload skrg. Hikss hikss... Maafin saya ya chingu

Gomawo kepada semua reader yang telah membaca FF abal saya.

Gomawo juga untuk yang telah meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak review :*

Itu sangat berarti untuk saya, agar saya bisa belajar menulis yang lebih baik lagi.

Gomawoooooo, neee #Deep Bow.

And last, mind to review?

* * *

Kyu: "Ya ampun thor, lu tega ya chapter ini gue pake sakit-sakitan. Nggak di ff lu, di ff lain, kenapa gue mesti sakit

terus sih"

thor: " itu mah derita lu Kyu" *dipentung Kyuhyun pake sapu.

Bum: "Lu masih mending pil epil, adegan gue nangis mulu di chapter ini."

SROOTTT... *sambil gosok-gosok ingus

thor: "Mianhae,,, author cuma pengen bikin Kibum jadi seseorang yang beda di FF ini."

Hae: "Author-nim, Hae suka banget sama peran hae disini."

thor: "Emang peran hae gimana ya?" *mendadaklupa

Hae: "JRENG JRENG... MALAIKAT BERSAYAP PUTIH." *sambil ngepak-ngepakin sayap bebek.

**TOENG...**

Kyu : "Bummie, kau kenal dia?"

Bum: "Ani."

Hae: "Hueeeeeeee kalian jahat. Hae kan sudah bantu kalian baikan. Dasar patung es jelek! Epil kriting!"

Kyu&Bum: "Apa kau bilang? Dasar ikan kembung!"

Author kabur saja deh... See you in the next chapter


	4. Hyung! Chapter 4

**Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Ki Bum

Lee Donghae

dll

**Genre** : Brothership/Friendship

**Warning**: Fict pertama, aneh bin geje. Mianhae, enjoy ya :)

**Summary**: "Hyuuuuung..." / "Hentikan Kyu, kau bukan anak lima tahun lagi" /"Pergilah Hyung." / "Bisakah eomma

lebih peduli pada kami? A.. Ani..eomma hanya perlu peduli pada Kyu. DIA MEMBUTUHKANMU, EOMMA!" /

"Kyu janji, ini terakhir kalinya Kyu menangis. Kka,pergilah Hyung"/

**Hyung!**

_**Chapter 4 / END**_

"Ke Harvard. Raihlah impianmu Hyung"

Kyuhyun mengusap jemari Kibum pelan saat dilihatnya Kibum tak memberikan respon, menautkan jemari miliknya diantara sela-sela jemari hyungnya lalu menggenggamnya erat.

Kibum menatap onyx kembar Kyuhyun, menyelami keduanya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia tersenyum saat onyx coklat itu tertunduk tak berani berhadapan dengan onyx hitam miliknya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi jika kau tak menginginkan aku pergi, Kyu" Kibum melepaskan tautan jemari mereka lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan.

'_Onyx indahmu lebih jujur daripada kata-kata yang kau keluarkan'_

"Kau tuli ya hyung? Kapan aku mengatakannya? Sebaliknya, aku malah menyuruhmu pergi. Kibum babbo - Aw aw akh, appo!" Kyuhyun meringis memegangi telinga kirinya yang ditarik kesamping a.k.a dijewer oleh Kibum.

"Berhentilah berbicara pedas padaku atau kupastikan telingamu itu putus" ucap Kibum datar. Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal, membuat Kibum yang melihatnya menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit atau bahkan mencium pipi gembul dongsaengnya itu.

"Aku serius Hyungieeee ~~" rengek Kyuhyun. Kibum terkekeh melihatnya, membuat Kyuhyun yang kesal semakin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hyung menyebalkan!" Kibum menghentikan kekehannya saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi membelakanginya.

"Evil Kyu marah, eoh?" goda Kibum. Dihela nafasnya perlahan saat tak ada kata-kata balasan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyu jangan marah lagi, ne. Hyung minta maaf." Ucap Kibum sembari menarik bahu Kyuhyun untuk berputar, yang diikuti Kyuhyun dengan memutar duduknya menjadi kembali berhadapan dengan Kibum. Kibum menahan senyumnya saat dilihatnya pipi gembul itu masih saja menggembung. Membuatnya tampak menggemaskan.

"Kalau Hyung pergi lalu dongsaeng hyung bagaimana?" tanya Kibum pelan. Tangannya mengusap pipi Kyuhyun lembut, membawa pipi pucat itu mendekat lalu mengecupnya sayang.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menciumku, hyung?" teriak Kyuhyun sembari mengusap pipi kanannya yang baru saja dicium Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum kembali terkekeh melihat semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi dongsaengnya, bahkan telinganya pun nampak memerah. Tentu saja Kyuhyun terkejut, selama ini Kibum tak pernah menciumnya bahkan memeluknya pun jarang.

"Kau menggemaskan, Kyu." Ucap Kibum masih setia dengan kekehannya.

"Aigoo! Kau membuatku merinding, Hyung. Setan apa yang merasukimu hingga membuatmu seperti ini, eoh? Keluar sekarang kau setan jelek, keluar kau dari tubuh hyungku! Keluar!" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menoyor-noyor kepala Kibum. Kibum yang tak terima kepalanya menjadi sasaran toyoran dongsaengnya menggeplak kepala belakang Kyuhyun. _Dasar bocah setan_!

"Ya! Hyung! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku, hah!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Ingin rasanya Kibum menyumpal telinganya dengan apapun yang bisa membuatnya tuli akan suara milik dongsaengnya itu. Tak tahukah kau Kyu, suara indahmu itu sangat merusak telinga jika kau mengeluarkannya dengan oktaf yang berlebihan.

"Kau aneh, Kyu. Kenapa kau menyuruh setan keluar? Bukankah kau juga setan?" ucap Kibum dengan raut bertanya dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan glare mautnya pada hyungnya, yang tentu saja tidak akan mempan bagi seorang Kim Kibum.

"Kau bukan medusa, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak akan berubah menjadi batu."

"Kim Ki Bum kau menyebalkan!" desis Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kibum hanya memutar bola matanya.

Keduanya kembali menatap bara api yang tampak berkobar, sesekali percik merahnya keluar dari perapian. Kedua namja Kim itu kembali bergulat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, menciptakan keheningan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ditatapnya namja disampingnya yang tengah duduk sembari menopang dagu. Sesekali dia tersenyum saat melihat namja itu tampak menggembungkan pipinya –entah karena apa.

"Hhhhhhh"

Kibum menarik nafasnya lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia tahu, namja disampingnya bukan lagi bocah cadel yang suka menangis jika Kibum meninggalkannya. Bocah cadel itu telah tumbuh menjadi sosok namja imut dan cerdas. Berapa lama waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama? Entahlah, Kibum tak menghitungnya.

Sebuah pertanyaan menciptakan friksi sesak yang menyergap dadanya, membuatnya mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Apa ia bisa berpisah dari Kyuhyun?

"Wae hyung menatapku seperti itu? Terpesona dengan ketampananku?" Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya saat suara dongsaengnya terdengar. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun tengah membentuk tanda centang dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di bawah dagunya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan cengiran lebarnya.

"Aku penasaran, apa setan di neraka juga mempunyai tingkat kepedean berlebih sepertimu, Kyu." Ucap Kibum sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat hyungnya yang lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya.

Hening di antara keduanya

"Bummie hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan gumaman singkat oleh Kibum.

"Pergilah Hyung. Sekarang sudah saatnya Hyung memikirkan diri Hyung sendiri." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Kibum tertegun mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan dongsaengnya. Ditatapnya kedua onyx Kyuhyun, menyelaminya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Mencari kebohongan didalamnya, namun yang tersirat disana hanyalah sebuah ketulusan.

"Lalu kau bagaimana, Kyu?" tanya Kibum pelan. Hatinya tengah berperang. Kibum tak tahu apa ia bisa meraih impiannya sementara dia harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun serta memulai hidup baru tanpanya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana Hyung?"

"Siapa yang akan membuatkanmu makanan saat kau lapar?"

"Ada Teuki hyung"

"Kalau kau kesepian bagaimana?"

"Ada Donghae haraboeji." Kibum tersenyum saat mendengar Kyuhyun masih saja menyebut sahabatnya dengan sebutan 'haraboeji'.

"Lalu siapa yang akan mengambil rapotmu?" lagi-lagi Kibum bertanya.

"Masih ada eomma."

"Tidak mungkin"

"Aishh Hyung, kenapa kau mempermasalahkan hal-hal seperti itu, sih?" Kyuhyun berdecak sebal karena Kibum terus saja menanyakan hal-hal yang baginya tidak penting.

"Aniya, lagipula belum ada pengumuman kelulusan ujian sekolah, Kyu." Ucap Kibum lagi. Kibum hanya ingin mengenyahkan perasaan ragu yang sedari tadi mengendap di hatinya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Dia benar-benar akan mengutuk setan yang telah merasuki tubuh hyungnya karena membuat hyungnya menjadi namja mellow seperti ini.

"Oh ayolah! Tidak mungkin seorang Kim Kibum yang menjadi peringkat satu berturut-turut sejak Sekolah Dasar tidak lulus ujian, apalagi hanya ujian kelulusan sekolah. Menggelikan! Kau bahkan mendapatkan beasiswa ke harvard."

"Hyung, dengar! Ka..."

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Kyu." Ucap Kibum memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya dongsaengnya itu, berharap namja pucat itu mengerti apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Betapa ia mencemaskan dirinya, mengkhawatirkan segala hal-hal kecil yang mungkin saja akan terjadi ketika dirinya tak ada.

Kyuhyun terdiam, dialihkan tatapannya dari onyx hitam itu lalu memejamkan onyx coklatnya perlahan. Dia mengerti, dia paham, dan dia tahu bahwa Kibum tengah mencemaskannya. Tanpa Kibum mengatakannya pun dia selalu tahu, tak akan ada hari tanpa Kibum tak mencemaskannya. Kyuhyun menahan buliran bening yang tampak menggunung di pelupuk matanya. Ia tak pernah suka melihat hyungnya seperti itu. Kibum yang akan selalu mengkhawatirkannya, melindunginya, sedangkan dirinya sendiri terluka.

"Hyung dengarkan aku ne. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini. Hyung dan aku akan sama-sama belajar hidup tanpa satu sama lain. Aku akan menunggu hyung dirumah sampai hyung menyelesaikan kuliah. Lalu... Lalu kita... kita akan berkumpul bersama lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun tersengal. Diusapnya sebutir air mata yang mengalir di pipinya lalu tersenyum lebar pada Kibum. Kyuhyun tidak ingin menangis. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada Kibum bahwa ia benar-benar merelakan Kibum untuk meraih impiannya. Tak masalah dirinya akan kelaparan, kesepian dan hal buruk lainnya. Asalkan hyungnya bahagia, Kyuhyun yakin dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya pada lantai kayu dibawahnya. Ia tidak akan pernah sanggup melihat onyx coklat itu berair.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lalu mulai berkata

"Bummie Hyung gomawo. Selama enam belas tahun ini, hyung selalu menemaniku, merawatku, menjagaku, memberikanku kasih sayang layaknya appa dan eomma. Jeongmal gomawoyo. Mianhae, selama ini aku hanya bisa menjadi beban untuk hyung. Mianhae, aku belum..."

"Hentikan Kyu." Teriak Kibum. Direngkuhnya Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat seakan tak membiarkan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu melepaskan diri. Memaksanya mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggila akibat ucapannya. Kibum kalut, dia kalut dongsaengnya akan mengucapkan kata-kata lain yang dapat membuatnya semakin terluka.

"Kk.. kau menyakiti Hyung jika mengatakan hal itu."

"Kau bukanlah beban untuk hyung, jika kau sebuah beban pun hyung rela menanggungnya. Satu-satunya beban yang sanggup hyung tahan hanya kau, Kyu. Jebal jangan berkata seperti itu lagi" Kibum berkata lirih. Sungguh, Kibum tak paham mengapa dongsaengnya tak mengerti juga. Betapa Kibum menyayanginya, menginginkan kebahagiaannya, menangisi kesedihannya. Kenapa Kyuhyun tak mengerti juga?

Kyuhyun menahan sesak yang terasa menghimpit dadanya. Bukan karena pelukan Kibum, melainkan karena tangisannya yang tertahan. Ia tak ingin membuat hyungnya terluka, Ia tak suka hyungnya selalu bersedih karena dirinya. Setiap hari Ia selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar hyungnya diberikan kebahagiaan, bukan kesedihan.

"Hiks... Bummie.. Hyung... Mianhae... Mianhae... Kyu..tidak..bermaksud.. membuat.. Hyung...terluka.. Mianhae.."

Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya. Pipi pucat itu basah oleh air mata. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, Kyuhyun tak tahu harus bagaimana membalas kebaikan hyungnya. Kyuhyun rela, sungguh Kyuhyun rela melakukan apapun asal hyungnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sama.

"Kyu dengarkan hyung ne. Hyung minta maaf. Maaf karena hyung tidak pernah mengatakannya. Tapi asal kau tahu, hyung sangat menyayangimu." Kibum mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun. Mengatakan hal semacam tadi membuatnya merasa lemah. Kata-kata sederhana yang mampu membuat pertahanannya runtuh.

"Hiks... Bummie Hyung... Kyu... juga.. menya..yangi..mu Hyung... Hiks... Mele..bihi.. apapun..." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kibum. Ia ingin Kibum merasakan betapa besar rasa sayangnya pada Kibum. Betapa ia berterimakasih atas enam belas tahun ini. Betapa ia membanggakan namja yang merangkap sebagai appa dan eommanya dibalik titel 'hyung' itu. Sungguh, Kyuhyun menyayangi seorang Kim Ki Bum melebihi apapun di dunia ini.

"Jangan menangis Kyu.. Jebal jangan menangis"

Kibum merasakan lensa matanya mulai memburam. Buliran air mata mulai mengalir di pipi namja stoic itu. Kibum tak pernah tau jika perpisahan adalah sesuatu hal yang menyakitkan. Bahkan ketika eommanya memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dari mereka pun, semuanya baik-baik saja. Lalu mengapa sekarang dadanya terasa sesak? Dan mendengar dongsaengnya menangis karena dirinya sungguh membuatnya ingin mati saat itu juga.

Disaat seperti ini harusnya ada pelukan eomma yang menenangkan, senyuman appa yang meneduhkan. Tapi kedua kakak beradik itu tidak pernah merasakannya. Keduanya menangis sambil berpelukan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Menguatkan diri mereka masing-masing hanya dengan menyadari, bahwa setidaknya mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain.

"Bummie Hyung.. Kyu janji ini terakhir kalinya Kyu menangis. Kka pergilah Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah tangisnya mereda. Ditatapnya Kibum tanpa melepas pelukannya.

Kyuhyun ingin merasakan pelukan hangat hyungnya lebih lama. Pelukan satu-satunya keluarga sedarah yang mungkin masih bisa ia dapatkan.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Lelehan air mata masih mengalir di kedua pipinya. Dikecupnya pelan kening Kyuhyun sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

"Horee... Kyu bahagia sekali Bummie Hyung.." Kibum tersenyum saat melihat dongsaengnya yang kembali ceria itu. Diusapnya sisa-sisa air mata yang masih melekat di pipi dongsaengnya.

"Kyu?"

"Wae hyung?"

"Gomawo."

"huh?"

"Gomawo karena telah menjadi dongsaeng hyung."

" Gomawo karena telah menjadi dongsaeng seorang Kim Ki Bum."

*****************************Hyung!*********************************

Dan waktu pun bergulir terlalu cepat, menyisakan sisa-sisa salju yang tampak mencair karena musim panas hendak mengambil alih kendali iklim. Tak terasa poros bumi berputar membawa malam terakhir bagi kedua kakak beradik Kim.

Rumah sederhana itu tampak ramai dengan pekikan namja berwajah childish yang tengah berlari menghindari kejaran pasukan namja-namja tampan yang memiliki kadar keusilan diatas rata-rata kalau tidak mau dikatakan berlebihan. Seseorang diantaranya yang mempunyai tinggi bak tiang listrik membawa ular sebesar tongkat kayu tampak berusaha memasukkan ular tersebut kedalam celana dalam namja berwajah childish itu. Lalu dua namja lainnya tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Namja childish itu berlindung di belakang seorang namja bersurai ikal yang kini tampak mengomeli namja tiang listrik itu. Membuat namja tiang listrik itu mencium pipi namja bersurai coklat yang tampak menggemaskan ketika marah. Oh, lihatlah! namja bersurai ikal itu memukul namja tiang listrik yang menciumnya tadi dengan sebuah tongkat yang entah darimana dia dapatkan. Tapi lihatlah rona merah muda di kedua pipinya, namja itu malu, eoh?

Kibum tersenyum memperhatikan kelima namja yang kekanakan itu. Dia lebih memilih duduk di teras rumahnya. Hari ini Kyuhyun mengundang pasukan iblis serta Donghae tanpa Jung soo hyung –karena Jung soo sedang berada di Busan- untuk mengadakan pesta kecil karena besok adalah hari keberangkatan Kibum ke Cambridge. Dan juga untuk merayakan kelulusan hyungnya dan juga Donghae. Tentu saja Kibum mendapatkan peringkat pertama dari ratusan siswa lainnya dan sahabatnya mengikutinya, menjadi yang nomer dua –dari belakang.

Hanya sebatas makan malam sederhana namun Kibum menikmatinya. Kibum menatap langit yang tampak hitam, tanpa bintang atau bulan. Hanya butiran salju yang sesekali turun namun mencair sebelum menyentuh tanah.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun yang kini mendudukkan dirinya disampingnya. Rona merah masih terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya, membuat Kibum tersenyum geli.

"Ya! Kenapa hyung tertawa?"

"Ani." Jawab Kibum singkat lalu kembali menatap langit. Hening diantara keduanya.

"Aku merindukan eomma." Kyuhyun bergumam lirih. Namun masih dapat didengar oleh Kibum.

Kibum mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetikkan sejumlah nomer yang ia hafal di luar kepala lalu ditekannya tombol hijau yang berada di kiri layar ponsel putihnya.

"Ya! kau menghubungi eomma, eoh? Matikan! Matikan!" Kyuhyun berseru sambil merebut ponsel Kibum dan menekan tombol merah yang tertera.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kibum tidak pernah berubah. Hyungnya akan segera menghubungi eomma mereka jika Kyuhyun berkata merindukan wanita yang melahirkan mereka berdua itu.

"Tidak usah menghubunginya, Hyung. Itu hanya akan membuat hatimu sakit." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tapi kau merindukannya, Kyu."

"Tak masalah, asalkan ada Hyung disampingku, aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya pada Kibum.

Kibum menghela nafasnya. 'Lalu jika aku pergi, apa kau akan tetap baik-baik saja Kyu saat merindukan eomma?'

"Hyung, bagaimana rasanya dipeluk eomma? Apa kau pernah merasakannya?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan duduknya menjadi lebih dekat pada Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk, ia lupa menceritakan perihal _back hug_nya pada Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana rasanya Hyung? Apa rasanya sama saat aku memelukmu?" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Kibum dan memaksanya untuk berdiri. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum, membuat namja itu tersentak kaget.

"Apa rasanya seperti itu Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Kibum menatap dongsaengnya yang tampak berbinar-binar itu. Membuat hati Kibum mengernyit sakit.

Bagaimana Kibum bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Ia tak akan sanggup melihat dongsaengnya itu terluka. Pelukan mereka berbeda. Saat ia memeluk Kyuhyun, perasaan melindungi mendominasinya. Tapi ketika memeluk sang eomma, ia merasa terlindungi. Namun pelukan keduanya sama. Sama-sama membuatnya nyaman.

"Tidak sama ya Hyung?" Kibum tersentak dari lamunannya. Ditatapnya wajah sendu yang memaksakan untuk tersenyum itu.

**GREPP**

"H..Hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun terbata. Kibum menariknya dalam pelukan yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa pelukan Hyung tidak membuatmu merasa nyaman, huh?" tanya Kibum lirih. Kibum tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Hanya ini yang mampu ia lakukan. Memeluk dongsaengnya, menggantikan pelukan eomma yang diharapkan Kyuhyun. Berharap suatu saat nanti dongsaengnya akan mendapatkan pelukan yang ia impikan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia tahu pelukan eommanya berbeda. Entah lebih menyenangkan atau tidak, Kyuhyun tak tahu. Tapi pelukan Hyungnya yang sekarang mampu membuatnya merasa terlindungi, membuatnya nyaman dan merasa disayangi.

"Ani. Aku yakin pelukan Hyung lebih menenangkan dibandingkan pelukan eomma." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyeka air matanya yang terjatuh tanpa ia rencanakan.

"Kyu, berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja sampai Hyung kembali. Arra?" Kibum memejamkan matanya yang tiba-tiba memburam. Dieratkan pelukannya pada dongsaengnya. Melindunginya dari hawa dingin yang dapat membuat dongsaengnya kedinginan. Kim Ki Bum menyayangi dongsaengnya melebihi apapun di dunia ini.

Sebuah pelukan memberikan sebuah rasa yang berbeda dari masing-masing orang. Tapi percayalah, sebuah pelukan dari orang yang kau sayangi memberikan rasa yang sama. Menenangkan dan membuatmu nyaman.

*****************************Hyung!*********************************

Bandara Incheon tampak ramai pagi ini. Lalu lalang orang-orang dengan koper besar tampak memadati bandara terbaik kedua di dunia itu.

Donghae menghela nafasnya pelan. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, tempat dua namja disampingnya yang tengah berdiri mengapitnya. Ada apa dengan mereka? Entahlah, Donghae juga tak tahu. Sedari tadi kedua namja itu tampak terdiam. Tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Donghae mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Ya! Ada apa dengan kalian, hah? Kenapa kalian mendiamkanku?"

"..."

"Aish! Kenapa aku harus berada di tengah-tengah patung hidup ini sih." Donghae berteriak kesal.

Donghae melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ditatapnya namja stoic yang berada disamping kirinya. Ia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi ditahannya lagi. Donghae bimbang. Mengatakannya sama saja dengan mempercepat perpisahan diantara mereka, dan dia tak suka itu. Tapi ia juga tak mau mengambil resiko namja itu akan terlambat.

"Bummie, 15 menit lagi pesawatmu akan take off."

"..."

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau segera check in? Kami hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai disini karena pengantar dilarang masuk ke dalam." Lanjut Donghae lagi.

Tetap tidak ada sahutan dari kedua namja disampingnya. Donghae hanya tersenyum maklum. Bagaimanapun juga dia mengerti perasaan sahabat dan dongsaengnya itu. Perpisahan terkadang terasa menyakitkan bukan, atau memang perpisahan itu selalu menyakitkan?

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Dibenarkannya letak ransel kecil yang berada di punggungnya. Ia tahu, inilah saatnya dia untuk pergi.

"Hae-ah" panggil Kibum lirih. Ditatapnya namja yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak mereka masuk sekolah dasar itu. Mata belo itu, senyuman childishnya –Kibum tersenyum- tak akan pernah Kibum lupakan.

"Hiks... Hiks... Bummie.." Donghae menerjang Kibum, memeluk namja tampan dan jenius itu bersamaan dengan tangisnya yang pecah.

Kelebatan kenangan-kenangan keduanya berputar bagai kaset tua yang tak berujung. Kibum yang terlihat cuek tapi sebenarnya perhatian, Hae yang cengeng namun dewasa secara bersamaan. Kedua namja tampan yang dulunya hanya bocah kecil yang sering bertengkar. Entah apa yang membuat mereka bersahabat sampai sekarang, bahkan mereka yakin dibalik kata sahabat itu ada rasa persaudaran yang tak harus mereka ucapkan. Bersama-sama menjalani hari yang berat karena mereka sama-sama tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ibu. Bersama-sama melindungi dongsaeng mereka, memberikan kasih sayang keduanya untuk namja rapuh yang kini tengah meremat kesepuluh jarinya.

Kibum beruntung memiliki Park Donghae sebagai sahabatnya. Namja yang tahan berada didekat namja dingin sepertinya, namja yang menganggap Kyuhyun dongsaengnya juga, namja yang ia sayangi. Donghae beruntung menjadikan Kim Ki Bum sebagai sahabatnya. Namja dingin yang selalu tahan melihat tangisannya, namja yang selalu mengajarinya semua pelajaran walau harus mengerahkan seluruh kesabarannya untuk mengajarinya, namja yang ia sayangi.

"Gomawo Hae" ucap Kibum sembari melepaskan pelukannya. Ditepuk-tepuknya pundak Donghae yang masih bergetar karena tangisannya.

Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya pada namja yang berada disamping Donghae. Namja inilah yang sedaritadi membuat hatinya tak tenang. Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati namja itu hingga kini ia berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengannya.

Namja itu masih menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya pun masih saling meremat. Kibum meraih jemari Kyuhyun. Diusapnya kesepuluh jari yang tampak memerah akibat rematan empunya yang belebihan. Kedua onyx itu bertatapan. Hitam lawan coklat, saling menyelami untuk membaca hati masing-masing.

Tak tahu siapa yang memulai, kedua tubuh kakak beradik itu kini telah menempel erat. Saling memeluk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Tak ada air mata, hanya helaan nafas yang tak teratur dari keduanya. Kedua namja itu tengah mengontrol emosi mereka. Keduanya terdiam, mereka tahu, satu kata saja yang terlontar dari salah satu bibir mereka akan merusak segalanya. Kibum yang akan membatalkan kepergiannya, dan Kyuhyun yang akan menahan hyungnya agar tidak pergi. Maka keduanya tahu, diam adalah yang terbaik.

Kibum menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yang tampak bergetar, ia tahu dongsaengnya itu pasti tengah menahan tangisnya. Hati Kibum mengernyit perih. Dilepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sebuah senyuman ia sunggingkan. Dan dibalas dengan sebuah senyum palsu milik Kyuhyun. Tak apa, setidaknya ia masih bisa melihat dongsaengnya itu tersenyum.

"Hae ah, aku pergi. Jaga Kyuhyun untukku." Ucap Kibum sembari menarik kopernya menuju gate check-in yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Donghae mengangguk walau air matanya masih tak berhenti mengalir. Keduanya tersenyum.

'Hati-hati Bummie'

Kyuhyun tersentak, pupilnya melebar saat punggung Kibum tampak mengecil dimatanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dadanya pun terasa sesak. Lensa mata Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah, bayangan hyungnya menghilang. Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Kibum, Donghae yang terkejut mengejar Kyuhyun sambil sesekali memanggil namanya.

Kibum baru saja melakukan pemeriksaan x-ray dan mendapatkan _boarding pass_ nya. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tunggu keberangkatan yang terletak di gate 22. Baru selangkah kakinya melangkah, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Bummie Hyung..."

Kyuhyun memanggil Kibum dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju gate _check in_ yang membatasi keduanya, namun seorang petugas melarangnya masuk. Tentu saja, karena ia hanya pengantar dan ia tidak mempunyai tiket.

"Bummie hyung, jangan lupa makan tepat waktu, jangan sampai kau tidak makan. Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau sampai melupakannya. Kau... hhuhh... hhuhh.." Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti karena pita suaranya tercekat. Air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipinya.

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos, kala Hyungnya bergerak menjauhinya tanpa menoleh kearahnya. Didorongnya petugas yang berada di depannya, memaksa masuk, namun kekuatan petugas itu lebih besar darinya membuatnya hampir terpelanting kebelakang kalau saja Donghae tak menangkapnya.

"Kyu... Tenanglah.. Ayo kita pulang.." ucap Donghae. Namun Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya. Tatapannya berfokus pada siluet Kibum yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

"Istirahatlah yang cukup, jangan menghabiskan waktumu terlalu lama dengan buku bodohmu atau aku akan membakarnya nanti..." Kyuhyun berteriak, ia berharap Kibum mendengarnya.

Kibum tetap melangkahkan kakinya, tatapannya lurus kedepan.

"Hyung kalau kau merindukanku, bi..lang pa...da..ku. Hiks... Aku ak..an se..gera me..nyu...sul..mu ke...sana. Arrachi?" Kyuhyun mulai terisak. Ia kesal. Ia kesal karena hyungnya tak juga menatapnya dan terus melangkahkan kakinya. Masih banyak yang ingin Kyuhyun ucapkan. Makan teratur, istirahat yang cukup, jangan minum kopi terlalu banyak, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya yang sering Kibum lupakan.

Bahu Kibum bergetar. Ia tak sanggup mendengar suara dongsaengnya lagi. Ia yakin, lebih lama dirinya mendengar suara dongsaengnya, dirinya tak akan segan merobek boarding pass yang kini tengah digenggamnya, menarik dongsaengnya pulang dan mungkin sebelumnya sedikit memberi pelajaran kepada petugas yang telah membentak Kyuhyun, lalu memeluk dongsaengnya selama yang ia mau. Kibum mempercepat langkahnya.

"Bumm..ie.. hyung... Kyu... Hiks... Kyu... menya..yangi...mu... Hiks..."

Kyuhyun terisak. Hyungnya telah menghilang dibalik pintu bertuliskan gate 22. Bahkan ia tak tahu apa hyungnya itu mendengarnya mengatakan bahwa ia menyayanginya. Donghae segera mendekap Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tahu betapa hancur hati Kyuhyun saat ini, betapa terlukanya dongsaengnya itu.

"Uljima.. Kyu... Hiks... Uljima... Saeng..."

"Bummiee... Hyung... Hiks... Hyung..."

Kedua namja itu terisak bersama. Tak mereka pedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang menatap mereka iba. Keduanya berusaha melepaskan sesak yang menghimpit dada. Satu hal yang tidak mereka ketahui, Kibum tengah membekap mulutnya di belakang pintu gate bertuliskan angka 22 itu. Menahan isakannya agar tak keluar. Melihat dongsaeng dan sahabatnya menangis membuat hatinya sakit. Lelehan air mata membasahi wajah tampannya. Tapi ia tahu, inilah keputusan yang telah ia ambil.

*****************************Hyung!*********************************

"Aku baik-baik saja haraboeji. Haraboeji pulang saja" Donghae tersenyum saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Kini keduanya telah berada dirumah keluarga Kim.

"Aku masih ingin disini, Kyu." Jawab Donghae pelan.

"Terserah haraboeji saja." Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Entah kapan Kyuhyun akan berhenti memanggilnya haraboeji.

Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, mengurut keningnya yang terasa penat. Menangis selama berjam-jam tak ayal membuat kepalanya pusing. Diedarkan pandangannya pada ruang tamu bergaya minimalis itu. Tatapannya berhenti pada sebuah foto berbingkai perak yang terletak diatas meja telpon. Foto Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Diamatinya foto itu, seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. Aishh... baru saja ditinggal sebentar, ia sudah merindukan sahabatnya itu.

"Hiks..."

Donghae terkesiap saat mendengar sebuah suara –sebuah isakan lebih tepatnya. Ia mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Diarahkan pandangannya pada seorang namja yang tengah duduk di depan perapian sambil menekuk lututnya. Hidungnya memerah, matanya bengkak. Tampak buliran air mata menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

Donghae berjalan mendekati namja malang itu. Inilah alasan Donghae mengapa tak meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Ia tahu, dongsaengnya itu tidak baik-baik saja. Sepintar apapun Kim Kyuhyun dalam bidang akademik, ia tak cukup pintar membohongi Donghae dengan mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

"Ssttt... Uljima Kyu..." Donghae berlutut di depan Kyuhyun. Diusapnya air mata yang membanjiri wajah dongsaengnya. Direngkuhnya namja manis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Hati Donghae berdenyut sakit, ia tidak suka melihat Kyuhyun menangis.

"Hiks... Bummie Hyung... Hiks..."

Kyuhyun terus-terusan menggumamkan nama Kibum. Membuat Donghae kembali menangisi sahabatnya itu.

"Aigoo! Ternyata kalian tidak bisa hidup tanpaku"

**DEG**

Donghae menghentikan tangisannya saat mendengar sebuah deep voice yang sangat dihafalnya. Matanya melebar saat pemilik suara tadi berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Diusapnya kedua matanya yang masih berair, berharap ia tidak salah lihat. Sosok itu terus mendekat hingga kini mendudukkan diri didepan keduanya. Donghae semakin melebarkan matanya, ia takut jika sosok itu hanyalah sebuah imajinasinya. Bagaimana bisa sosok itu ada disini? Bukankah setengah jam yang lalu dia telah pergi?

**PLETAK**

"Akhh appo! Aish! Kenapa memukulku, hah?" Donghae berteriak kesal. Tangannya mengusap keningnya yang memerah akibat pukulan sosok itu. Sedangkan sosok itu hanya menampilkan senyuman gelinya. Sosok itu nyata. Bukan sebuah imajinasi.

Kyuhyun yang masih tak sadar dengan keberadaan sosok itu, melepaskan pelukannya dari Donghae. Ditautkan keningnya melihat Donghae yang tengah mengusap-usap keningnya sambil memandang kesal sesuatu yang berada di depan mereka.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari keberadaan sosok itu.

"Hai evil Kyu"

**DEG**

Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat. Suara itu? Bagaimana bisa?

Onyx coklat itu kembali berkaca-kaca. Tangannya terulur menyentuh sosok didepannya. Nyata, ia teraba.

"Bu..mmie.. Hyung.." cicit Kyuhyun pelan. Ia takut, sosok didepannya itu hanyalah ilusinya.

"Donghae tidak bisa bermain starcraft, kau tetap akan kesepian tanpaku." Sosok itu berkata pelan. Senyumnya masih mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

"Teuki Hyung memang pandai memasak, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa gosong buatanku. Kau akan merindukan masakanku."

"Eomma tidak akan mengambil rapotmu dan wali kelasmu menyukaiku, jadi hanya aku yang bisa mengambil rapotmu, Kyu."

"Kim Kyuhyun adalah dongsaeng Kim Ki Bum. Hanya Kim Ki Bum yang dapat melakukan hal terbaik untuk Kim Kyuhyun. Arra?" sosok itu berhenti berkata. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang masih saja memandanginya tak percaya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia yakin. Ia yakin sosok ini adalah Kim Ki Bum, hyungnya.

"Hiks... Kibum Hyung..." Kyuhyun menerjang sosok itu, yang tak lain adalah Kibum. Membuat namja tampan itu terjungkal ke belakang. Kyuhyun tak peduli, ia hanya ingin memeluknya erat. Ia tak akan membiarkan hyungnya pergi meninggalkannya lagi. Tak akan pernah.

"Maafkan hyung yang bodoh ini Kyu karena berani meninggalkanmu" bisik Kibum pelan. Dielusnya surai coklat Kyuhyun, sesekali dikecupinya puncak kepala dongsaengnya yang lagi-lagi menangis itu. Hati Kibum menghangat, tidak ada lagi rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya. Hanya dengan melihat Kyuhyun, semuanya terasa baik-baik saja bagi Kibum.

Donghae mengusap air mata yang lagi-lagi mengaliri wajah tampannya, ia terharu melihat dua kakak beradik itu. 'Hah... aku akan memeluk Jung soo Hyung setelah ini.' batinnya!

"Hiks.. Bummie Hyung... Gomawo... Gomawo karena tak meninggalkanku" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kibum. Tangisannya semakin keras. Sungguh, Kyuhyun tak mampu menahan perasaan bahagianya lagi.

"Seorang kakak memang harus seperti itu, bukan? Jja... Berhentilah menangis sekarang." Ucap Kibum sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung dongsaengnya.

"Hiksss... Kalian membuatku terharu... Pelukkk..." Donghae berucap sembari merentangkan tangannya berniat memeluk kedua namja yang masih berpelukan itu.

"JANGAN MIMPI HAE/HARABOEJI"

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Aishh... Pokoknya peluk aku." Ucap Donghae yang kembali merentangkan kedua tangannya yang kini tidak ditolak oleh Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Ketiga namja itu berpelukan bersama. Mensyukuri setiap hal yang mereka lalui hari ini.

"Hi hi hi, Donghae haraboeji kau bau!" ucap Kyuhyun yang kini telah menghentikan tangisannya

"Ya evil... Berhentilah memanggilku haraboeji. Apa aku setua itu, hah?"

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ATAU TBC?

.

.

.

.

.

Hihihihihi, masih ada Flashback ternyata

_**-FlashBack-**_

Kibum mengencangkan _seatbelt_ yang melingkari perutnya. Setelah yakin benda berwarna hijau itu terpasang sempurna, disandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan kursi empuk yang berada dibelakangnya. Kibum memejamkan matanya, berusaha melepaskan kepenatan yang mendera kepalanya.

"Hoyee... Taemin akilnya bisa libulan sama minho hyung.."

"Ne. Hyung juga senang bisa liburan bersamamu minnie. Apa kau senang?"

"Neeeee...Minnie cangat cenang... Cenaaaanng Cekaaali.."

Kibum tersenyum saat mendengar percakapan bocah cadel yang tampak antusias membicarakan liburannya itu. Mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun kecil yang dulunya juga cadel.

"Hyung tak akan pelnah meninggalkan minnie kan?"

"Hahaha, mana mungkin Hyung meninggalkan dongsaeng hyung yang paling tampan ini."

"Appa, eomma.. Kalian tak akan meninggalkan minnie kan?"

"Tidak Taemin sayang. Eomma dan appa akan selalu menemanimu dan Minho Hyung."

"Yey... Minnie cenangggg cekalii... Taemin cayanggg kaliann"

"Hyung, juga menyayangimu saeng. Tidak ada hal terbaik selain bersama eomma, appa, dan kau juga minnie."

"Hahahaha,, hyung gombal..."

Kibum membuka matanya. Dicengkeramnya dadanya yang terasa sesak. Buliran air mata kembali mengumpul di manik kembarnya. Kibum membuka _seatbelt_nya kasar. Setelah benda itu terlepas, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk pesawat yang masih terbuka.

"Sir, where are you going?" Sebuah pramugari menghentikan langkahnya. Dahinya berkerut melihat Kibum yang terlihat berjalan tergesa-gesa.

"I'm going off"

"What? I'm sorry, sir. But you're not allowed..."

Kibum tak mendengarkan lanjutan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh pramugari tadi dan segera berlari keluar dari pesawat. Tak dihiraukan orang-orang yang menatapnya heran. Ia berlari dan terus berlari menuju pintu keluar bandara.

"babbo!"

"Kibum babbo!"

Kibum masih berlari. Diusapnya air mata yang tengah mengaliri pipinya.

Kibum terus merutuki kebodohannya. Rasa sesak yang menghantam dadanya bertambah ketika dia memikirkan percakapan kedua bocah tadi. Betapa senangnya bocah kecil bernama Taemin itu. Hidupnya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Sebuah keluarga yang memberikan kasih sayang mutlaknya padanya.

Tapi tidak bagi Kyuhyun. Tidak ada eomma, tidak ada appa, dan sekarang dia juga meninggalkannya. Apa dongsaengnya itu masih bisa bahagia? Setelah satu-satunya orang yang dimilikinya juga pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Apa dongsaengmya bisa bahagia?

Kibum mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh lutut saat ia telah berada pada kerumunan orang dengan koper-koper besar. Nafasnya patah-patah akibat berlari. Kibum memanggil sebuah taxi yang berada tak jauh dari pintu keluar bandara Incheon.

"Kemana, Tuan?" tanya sang supir taxi ketika Kibum mendudukkan diri disampingnya.

Kibum menoleh.

"Pulang"

.

.

Mungkin kalian akan mengatakan betapa bodohnya seorang Kim Ki Bum yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk kuliah di salah satu Universitas Terbaik Dunia, membuang impiannya yang telah ia bangun sejak kecil, menolak jaminan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Tapi ia tak akan sanggup membayangkan berapa banyak air mata yang dongsaengnya akan keluarkan setelah hari ini.

Kibum bisa saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya hanya dalam waktu lima atau empat tahun, atau mungkin lebih cepat dari itu. Tapi dia tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang harus ia habiskan untuk mengobati luka di hati dongsaengnya akibat ditinggalkan olehnya. Ia tak akan tahu berapa lama waktu yang harus ia habiskan untuk menebus rasa kesepian yang dialami dongsaengnya.

Kibum hanya tidak ingin dihantui penyesalan terhadap dongsaengnya Lima tahun setelah hari ini. Ia hanya ingin bahagia bersama dongsaengnya

-mulai detik ini.

Percayalah, seorang Kim Ki Bum tak akan merasa sempurna tanpa seorang Kim Kyuhyun. Seorang Kim Kyuhyun tak akan merasa lengkap tanpa Kim Ki Bum –Hyungnya!.

**KELUARGA.. DELAPAN HURUF SEDERHANA YANG PENUH MAKNA.**

* * *

**REAL END**

* * *

Annyeong...:)

Finally, the last chapter updated.

Maaf ya kalo updatenya lama, soalnya author lg seneng2 teriak2 diatas roller coster #pamerliburan

Maaf kalo ceritanya aneh, geje, kayal dan mungkin berakhir tidak sesuai harapan chingu semua. huhuhu

Jeongmal gomawo kepada semua reader yang telah membaca FF abal saya.

Jeongmal gomawo untuk yang telah meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak review :*

Jeongmal Gomawoooooo, neee #Bow 90 derajat.

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

Guest (1), meimeimayra, chairun, Gyurievil, kiki, kyufit0327, hee seol, rizweielf, Augesteca, FiWonKyu0201, , Desviana407, Dianti Lestari, .16144606, kikikyujunmyun, oracle88, onchakyu, Mybluepearl, sycarp, cuttiekyu, Anatha UchihaUzumakie, , gnagyu, Pherophe, tya andriani, Jmhyewon, ganisa, raelee, ameliachan, lestari, dewiangel, Evilkyu Vee, Fitri MY, ADS, .144, silent reader, KeyNa, shinmitaeyou , Guest (2), aininnika, dewiangel, kyurielf, ayusetya, thedolphinduck, iloyalty1, SHINoix InKyu, Sung Rae Sun, BumBum

* * *

Kyu: "Kibum Hyung... Apa Hyung akan langsung pergi setelah FF ini selesai?"

Bum: "Ne. Hyung masih ada cast di FF lain."

Hae: "Tidak mau mampir ke dorm dulu, bummie?"

Bum: "Mianhae hae hyung. Aku terburu-buru."

Kyu: "Bummie Hyung..." *panggil Kyuhyun sambil berkaca-kaca

Bum: *menghela nafas* "wae Kyu?"

Kyu: "Kenapa kita hanya bertemu di FF? Kapan hyung akan kembali bersama super junior? Apa hyung tidak rindu pada kami?"

Hae: *elus-elus rambut Kyuhyun

Bum: *nampangin killer smile

Thor: MIMISANNN!

Bum: "Apa Donghae hyung dan Kyunnie sudah lelah menungguku?"

Hae&Kyu: *geleng-geleng kepala

Bum: "Tunggulah aku sebentar lagi. Aku pasti akan kembali bersama kalian. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk kembali?"

Hae&Kyu&Thor: *ngangguk-ngangguk

Bum: "Walaupun kita tidak bisa berada di panggung yang sama, walaupun super junior sekarang tidak bisa menyanyi dengan 13 orang lagi, tapi percayalah, selamanya kita akan ber 13+2. Dimanapun kita berada, di dalam hati kita, pasti kita akan mengingat satu sama lain. Bukankah kita saudara?"

Thor: "PROMISE TO BELIEVE!" *TERIAK PAKE TOA

**H&K&B: "AUTHOR SINTING!"**

Hae: "Jaga kesehatanmu Bummie."

Kyu: "Aku akan merindukanmu Hyung"

Bum: "Sampaikan salamku pada hyungdeul dan Henry, ne. Anyyeong."

K&H&T: "Hiks...Hiks..Anyyeong.." *SROOTTT...Ngusap ingus dibajunya readers XD

.

.

Hiksss... Author kangen sama Kibum _

Sama HangKyung juga... :'(

.

Hibur author pake review ya chingu... :D


End file.
